Birthday disaster
by Myou-mori
Summary: Naruto's birthday has always been a day of celebration...just not for him. This year he plans on changing this and have fun with his friends despite his twice cursed birthday. Sometimes the best made plans are the ones easiest to brake. Sasu/Naru
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! Myou_mori here and this is my very first published fanfic! Thank you, thank you! Hold your applause because I do have to get the legalities out of the way:

Disclaimer: In my world Sasukegets that icicle out of his butt and gets Naruto stuck up there, Neji and Gaara are living in Suna doing the nasty constantly (sometimes lee depending on my mood) Sakura drops off the face of the earth...does any of this match the show or manga that we know and love? No? Well then I guess I don't own Naruto because it would soo happen.

Warnings: Grammer and I have never been friends. In fact I don't think we have even met or are in the state not to mention on the same planet. So beware my grammer and spelling mistakes. Also I would also like to note that this is a YAOI fic. So if you are a spying parent please continue reading it may shock you, it may horrify you, it may even kill you, but one thing is for certain if you had NOT spied you would not know the horrible truth that lives in your world and in your child's computer! If you happened here on mistake and don't like boyxboy stop and run, run like you have never run before!

Rating: M (I make no promises...I just know that my mind loves the gutter)

Now that that is out of the way...on with the show!

Chapter 1

It is supposed to be the best time of the year. One of the best things about this small festive holiday is that everyone has one of their own and that they happen everyday of the year. It's the one day out of the entire year that is your own, the day that everyone celebrates that you were and alive. Families throw big birthday bashes for the younger children while the teenagers get together with their friends while their families wait at home to celebrate in private. It's the one day that no one should be forgotten or ignored in favor of something else. That is not the way of the ninja. If you are called on a mission you do the mission and nothing should come between that fact. Except many are given the day off if it can be helped and if it can't the person's teammates go out of their way to make the day special. Even if it means that he or she doesn't have to chores or keep watch that night, the day is still special. That is the way birthdays should be treated, as an honored day that no one should regret or shed bitter tears.

Cerulean blue eyes opened slowly, allowing the morning's first rays of sunlight to lighten the dark. Sitting up Naruto rubbed his eyes, trying to remove any last traces of sleep and dislodging the work the sandman did during the night. Slowly Naruto stood up and began his normal morning rituals: washing, dressing, eating breakfast, brushing his teeth, consider brushing his hair, and finally glancing at the calender. The last one was new. He was keeping an eye out on the date, one of the first times he had ever done so. The few other times had been the last day of the academy, the day he met Kakashi-sensai, and the chunin exams. Those days had earned marks on his calender and a spot in his morning ritual. As his mind focused on the red mark that circled the day's date his mind searched for the reason why the date had been circled. Suddenly a blinding smile lit his face. It was his birthday! Normally a person wouldn't need to mark his birthday on the calender but since he had never celebrated his birthday he figured he'd better do so just in casehe forgot. This year he had friends to celebrate withand he was in Konoha with said friends! It was going to be the first time he celebrated his birthday in his sixteen year long life and there was no way he was going to miss out due to sleep. He knew Sasuke liked to treat himself with an extra four hours of sleep on his birthday but that just wasn't Naruto. No today would be spent spending time with his close friends.

He'd been planning it almost for a whole month, gathering food besides ramen so that his friends would have something to eat, music, and decorations. In fact Narutohad even spent yesterday cleaning his home, putting up the decorations, and preparing most of the food. He had lots of fruits, and had special sauces to go with them, chocolates, different meats and he even had vegetables! He had made sure that there was tomatoes and onigiri for Sasuke-teme after Naruto forced him to come. Narutolooked around at his home and smiled satisfied withthe last few touches he had given. Now all he had to do was go to training with team seven. He had made sure to send out invitations to his party two weeks ago to make sure that they would be free so there was no reason to ask them.

Laughing with glee, Naruto quickly left his apartment to head towards the bridge. Even though he didn't expect anything he could not help but wonder what his friends might have gotten him. He remembered what everyone got Sasuke, much to the bluenette's dislike, for his birthday. It had made him excited for his birthday. He wouldn't mind if Sakura bought him a book, or if Lee got him a jumpsuit, or even flowers from Ino. The items were just a symbol of the feelings his friends had for him.

Naruto surprisingly got to the bridge before any of the other team seven members arrived and had to wait until each member showed up at their own pace. Naturally the first person there was the anti-social Sasuke who looked like he wanted to kill the next person who talked to him. So as the law of nature dictated Naruto gathered up as much air as he could before shouting his cheerful greetings giving Lee a run for his money. "Teme! Good morning!"

Obsydian eyes locked onto Naruto's form before sharpening into the 'eat-crap-and-die' glare which the blonde was immune to. When Naruto's smile didn't fade he looked away. "Hn."

Naruto watched as Sasuke leaned against the bridge's rails and waited for at least a happy birthday but when nothing came forth he shrugged it off. After all Sasuke-teme was just what his nickname called him, a teme. Naruto snickered. Sasuke would probably fall apart if he greeted Naruto even a little cheerfully, not to mention it was 9:00 in the morning, too early for Uchiha time.

It was about this time that Sakura showed up, dressed in her typical best, her eyes locked onto Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Good morning!" She ran right up next to Sasuke, a blush on her face and hearts in her eyes. Sickening really now that Naruto had grown a little but the pink haired girl was still his friend and a much cared for team mate.

Sasuke, as usual, was choosing to ignore Sakura's morning affections leaving Naruto to once again fill the silence. "Morning Sakura-chan! Isn't it a great day?"

"Zip it Naruto!" Sakura turned to glare at Naruto before turning to face Sasuke with warm, friendly face. "Sasuke-kun, um do you think that, um would you mind..."

"I'm not going to lunch with you." Sasuke cut in quickly sending a cold look towards her before closing his eyes in silent meditation.

"Yeah Sakura, Sasukenever agrees to go to lunch with you but if you want I can-" Naruto spoke up moving closer to only fall under the cold glare of the pink haired girl.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura hissed before smiling at Sasuke the blush on her face deepening. "No, SasukeI was wondering would you got to the party with me?"

Naruto blinked in confussion at this. He hadn't considered his friends would bring dates but that had been mostly because everyone that the group was dating was invited. The only ones that he knew could not come were Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Gaara, his siblings and Tsunade as they were all at a conference that had been unavoidable. Naruto shrugged. It was probably one of those girl things. "It's okay Sakura-chan he is still invited even if he doesn't go with you."

Sakura looked over at Naruto an absolute killing aura around her. "I know that stupid! I need to ask Sasuke or else Ino-pig will ask him to be her date to her party!"

"Ino's party? What party?" Naruto asked thinking back over the last few weeks to see if he remembered anything about a party. "When is it?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Come on Naruto all of our friends are going. On October 10th, the day Kyuubi was defeated by the fourth hokage!"

Time crawled to a stand still as Naruto heard this bit of information. Maybe he heard wrong? Or maybe Sakura's inventation did arrive? A mis-print...anything? "Um Sakura-chan what about my party?"

Sakura looked over at Naruto before bursting out in laughter. "Your party! Naruto did you actually believe that anyone would actually show up to your party? I mean sure maybe if it had been any other day I would have considered going to it but this is Ino's party. Even Sasuke goes to Ino's Kyuubi D-Day Party. It's only-"

Whatever Sakura was saying just faded away as Naruto processed this. '_They are not coming to my party? My birthday party? After weeks of preparing...they are not coming to my party?_' Slowly the sound seemed to flood back bringing back Sakura's long explanation.

"...anybody who's anybody goes to Ino's parties. And I'm not going to miss it just for a party that you made at probably the last minute. Now Naruto be quiet so I can ask Sasuke if he wants to be my date!" Sakura growled this last part before turning back to Sasuke who had watched the entire exchange in silence. "So what do you say Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto ignored Sasuke's response to Sakura's question and the arrival of their last two teammates. He did not even realize that the small meeting that they were participating in had started and finished. '_They forgot! My own team mates forgot it was my birthday!_' His feet began to move on their own, going faster and faster until he was only a blur, before he even realized it he was home waiting for his other guests to arrive. As the minutes ticked by, forming slowly into hours and the sun began to set, Naruto sat alone in his dark apartment. It was clear that nobody was coming.

TBC?

Do the 3 Rs: review, Review, REVIEW!

No. Honestly let me know if you like it. I have left my profile and everything open just so you can contact me! So no excuses! So those of you who are not members you can participate! Or else I may not update and if you actually like it you will just be stuck wondering and cursing my name. Kisses!


	2. Chapter 2

Yo it's me, Myou-mori! Thanks to those who reviewed I'm ready with chapter 2 and I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Please consult chapter 1

Chapter 2

A scream in the night that faded to only be replaced by the boom and crackle of the light display. Different shades of blues, reds, yellows and mixtures of those broke the velvet night sky. Blinding those watching of the natural lights of beauty that decorated the sky. The light show bathed the village in bursts of light revealing those who celebrated the death of one and the curse of another.

"Nobody remembered." Naruto whispered, looking down at the glowing village from the hokage mountain. "They're all probably at the festival now, cursing my very existence." Naruto sighed and pulled his knees close. "A twice cursed birth. Once for the Kyuubi attacking and being implanted inside of me. Secondly my losing my family."

Laying back on the grass he looked up into the sky and located the red star that his friend in another village cared deeply for. Slowly he started humming the very song that he had heard during that mission, normally doing this would make him remember and calm down but it wasn't working this time. It just hurt too much. His friends should have come, instead they chose to go to Ino's party that celebrated the downfall of Kyuubi and the beginning of his curse. It was a betrayal whether they realized it or not. One that he would not forget or forgive any time soon.

=-=-=-=-=

Something was wrong and that was all Sasuke could think of as he took in his two teammates. It wasn't him because he was still being his regular 'bastardly self' as Naruto constantly reminded him. It wasn't Sakura. She had come up to him, flirted pathetically, and had insulted Naruto when he came walking up. That was when it went wrong. The dobe didn't walk. He ran, he skipped, but he didn't walk. The only walk he knew was similar but it was full of pent up energy, his steps were pure excitement at whatever was going to happen that day. So it was very bothersome that he was just simply walking to the bridge. Then Naruto had just leaned against the bridge, which he normally did but not before insulting Sasuke and taking a beating from Sakura for saying something typically stupid. And now he was being completely silent. It was so out of character that Sasuke had even activated his sharingan to make sure it really was him and not some sad excuse of an impostor trying to spy on their team.

"Yo!" Kakashi appeared as he usually did, randomly with that perverted orange book in front of his face.

"You're late!" Sakura shouted out, her voice ringing out without Naruto's joining it.

"The pathway of life has many turns and today I took the one less traveled and got lost while trying to help an..." Kakashi began to be interrupted by Sakura shouting out the traditional 'liar' but when Naruto didn't join Kakashi actually looked up from his book to look at the boy. "Naruto...how are you today?"

Naruto focused his eyes on his teacher's and Sasuke felt a small chill go down his spine. The normally cheerful blue eyes they were cold and hard to look at. "I am fine Kakashi. Can you please tell us what the point is for us meeting here today?"

Now even Sakura was looking at Naruto as if he grew an extra head. Kakashi scratched his head. "Well...I thought it would be a good idea to train on your own today..."

Naruto huffed and turned to walk away. "Then you didn't need to waste our time by calling us down here. You need to stop this crap."

"Naruto!" Sakura gasped in surprise. "You should apologize! He is our sensai and he should be treated with respect."

"You get treated with respect when you earn it and maintain it. Calling us down here under false pretences isn't the way to maintain respect." Naruto pointed out. "Now I am going to go."

"What has gotten in to you today?" Sakura asked, then her eyes seemed to light up. "It doesn't have anything to do with us not going to your little party yesterday was it?"

Naruto froze and glared over his shoulder. "You chose to go to Ino's party and not mine."

"Oh my...grow UP Naruto!" Sakura rolled her eyes. "I had already promised to go to Ino's earlier that day. She always has the best festival parties. Yours was just thrown together at the last minute. Besides you were invited too, you could have come. I mean even Sasuke came for the festival. You brought it on yourself."

"I have planned my party for a whole month and I am growing up. One of the first things I've learned that comes with growing up is that friends are not worth it." Naruto snapped before flitting away with a surprising show of speed.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted out and seeing that he wasn't coming back she turned around and looked at the two males left on her team. Both of them were just staring in surprise. "I don't know what has gotten in to him."

Kakashi frowned. "What was this about a party?"

"Oh Naruto threw a party on the day of the Kyuubi festival and thought that we were going to come to his party instead of attending Ino's. I mean I don't remember saying I would go." Sakura said rather snobbishly. "Ino's party is the biggest event of the year and you are considered a loser if you don't go to it. Naruto should have realized that he could never compair to her party."

"You didn't go to Naruto's party." Kakashi said almost with a tone of surprise. This caught Sasuke's attention alone but naturally Sakura didn't notice.

"Of course not." she said crossing her arms. "I'm not a loser besides Sasuke-kun was there and I couldn't leave him at Ino's mercy."

"Tell me you got him something." Kakashi continued.

Now Sakura even frowned. "Of course not. Why would I? He didn't deserve anything."

"You don't realize what you have done do you?" Kakashi closed his book and put it away. "I should have realized, but I thought you guys would have gone to his party at least, this isn't good."

"Kakashi. What is wrong?" Sasuke spoke up for the first time startling their sensai out of his spell.

"We didn't really know Naruto for the first eleven years of his life and for the last four he has either been out training, on a mission or out chasing down Sasuke. This year was the first year he has been in Konoha and all of you were here. I was out of the village with Tsunade, Jiriya, Iruka and a few other jounin for a meeting with the danyo so we could not attend." Kakashi started before Sasuke pointed out he was rambling. "Oh right. What I'm trying to say is that yesterday was Naruto's birthday."

TBC?

I know these chapters are not all that great but I promise it will get better as long as you REVIEW. These are just the little chapters that could and hopefully they can get the ball rolling for the fun stuff to begin. Also once this story is on the right track the chapters should become longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo it's me again and I have chapter 3 since apparently someone's life depends on it! It is short but I am currently working on chapter 4 so no worries. I know it might seem like I have all the time in the world to write and update but really I don't. It's just that at the moment I am trapped at home with my homophobic mother, grandmother, father, sisters, the dog and the evil little bird that hates me. Trust me if I could travel in a foot of snow I would be gone! So I have holed myself away in my hermit hole and typed away. Thanks for the reviews I love them!

Disclaimer: Please refer to chapter 2

Chapter 3

The sun had slowly risen in the east. It's warm rays reaching out over the emerald green forest that surrounded Konoha waking the inhabitants that lived within the branches. The birds began to sing and the squirrels began their cute chirps as they set out to search for food. The air was crisp and the ground moist from the fresh morning dew. The village of Konoha began to awaken, a few villagers were already awake, preparing for another busy day. It was another beautiful morning in the village and Sasuke hated every second of it. Honestly how did the sun have the audacity to rise without consulting him? The night before Sasuke had done something foolish, almost Naruto worthy really, and had actually gone to Ino's party. Ino and Sakura had spent most of the night fighting over him and the rest of the night trying to crawl right under his skin. Sasuke had not been able to leave until one o'clock in the morning thanks to his two fangirls and those he met along the way did not help the situation. When he had crawled into bed that morning he had turned off his alarm and settled for what promised to be a day of sleeping late. In other words, the perfect day, but no. Not only had the sun awoken him Sasuke had gotten a message from Kakashi that they were to meet at their usual spot in about an hour. To sum it up today was not going to be a good day.

The last Uchiha glanced back at his warm bed fondly before heading out to fulfil his morning ritual of shower, breakfast and brooding on his way to the meeting. Sasuke, naturally, was the first to arrive enjoying the solitude before the pink haired menace came. This was the time he got to think and prepare himself for the day to come. In other words prepare for the hurricane known as Naruto Uzumaki. Honestly how the blond could be so loud and happy first thing in the morning Sasuke would never know. It was just something that Naruto did that annoyed the raven haired boy nor was it the only thing. Lately almost everything annoyed Sasuke when it came to the blonde. Speaking of which why was the dobe walking? Slowly the day's events began to unfold and Sasuke's already bad day became wretched in a matter of moments.

"How were we supposed to know it was his birthday?" Sakura stated drawing Sasuke's attention for a moment. "I cannot be expected to remember every important date of the year."

"Whens Sasuke's birthday?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh it's 3:33 on July 23!" Sakura squealed and looked over at Sasuke hoping that he would praise her. When none was given she faced her masked sensai again.

"See it means something to you to remember Sasuke's number and not Naruto's. I'm disappointed really. Not surprised but disappointed." Kakashi pocketed his book with a sigh. "Well I'm off. I have a dolphin whom I have to talk to." With that the silver headed copy ninja transported away with a cloud of smoke.

"Really I don't see what is so wrong. I mean its not like he won't have another next year. Kakashi sensei is just over exaggerating. Don't you think so Sasuke-kun?" Sakura turned around and found that Sasuke had already left. "Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura turned around before rushing off towards the Uchiha grounds, unaware that the one she seeked was standing right above her. At the pinkette rushed off in search of her precious Sasuke-kun he turned and headed in the opposite direction. "Now to find the dobe."

-=-=-=-=-

Tsunade looked at the blond boy that she considered a little brother with a look that can only be described as one of shock. Who would have thought Naruto would be the one here asking for a solo mission? Oh wait that isn't that surprising considering he had attained jounin level three months before but what was surprising was the type of mission he was asking for.

"What?" Shizune shouted and Tsunade gave her a silent thank you. At the moment she didn't know if she could talk not to mention ask a question.

Naruto didn't even look away from Tsunade nor did he blink. "It's quit simple Hokage-sama. I want to leave Konoha."

TBC

I know this chapter is rather short it is just I have an idea for the next chapter so I needed to cut it here. Sorry. I have learned something in the last couple of hours...reviews give me a happy fuzzy feeling and I am already addicted. So please feed my healthy addiction and review.


	4. Chapter 4

It's me again! I'm updating again and the chapter is longer! So enjoy.

Disclaimer: Once again please refer to chapter 3

Chapter 4

"You want to leave Konoha? And do what gaki?" Tsunade shouted, slamming her hands onto her desk. Papers flew off and littered the floor. Shizune now had something to focus on and hurried to pick them up before they mixed with the other stacks around the room. "What are you thinking? Have you even-" Tsunade then saw Naruto's face. Not the one he showed to everyone. No the one only those close to him could see in his eyes. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Naruto looked away breaking their eye contact. "I just need to get out of here. You know?"

Oh how she knew. Tsunade had been watching the gaki since she had arrived in Konoha. So she knew a great deal about what was happening in her adoptive little brother's life. In a superficial village such as Konoha everything revolved around success which basically meant the world revolved around Sasuke Uchiha. When he left they all allowed Naruto to fill the void. After all he was the one who was going to bring their world, Sasuke, back. Now that Sasuke had returned Naruto was once again shunned and ignored. Not as badly as before but enough that the bright smile she knew and loved was fading behind his fools mask.

Tsunade looked at Naruto as she thought of all of this. Naruto looked tired and maybe a long term mission was what he needed. Tsunade smiled softly. And she knew just which one that would be perfect. "Alright Naruto if you're sure about this I have a mission for you."

"I'm sure baa-chan." Naruto instantly replied giving a small glimpse of his usual self. This was proof that Tsunade was doing the right thing.

"Okay. Naruto you are going to Suna and replace the ambassador there. Suoh-san has requested for some time off since it seems his wife is getting close to giving birth to their child. He also claims he is forgetting what green looks like. Now where is that file?" Tsunade pushed a few files aside, the tinkle of sake bottles filled the air before she pulled out a the missing file. "Ah here it is! This holds the details to what you need to know and do while your are in Suna. Now go pack and I'll see you in a couple of months."

"Bye baa-chan and thanks." Naruto smiled and left to his small apartment.

"Are you sure this is a wise decision Lady Tsunade? Wasn't Shikamaru the one that was going to be assigned to this mission?" Shizune asked as placed the loose papers back on the desk.

Tsunade sighed and laid back in her chair. "If anything I think this is a better idea Shizune. It fulfills two requirements. Not only did Naruto get out of this village but Gaara has been requesting to visit him."

Shizune smiled. "That is a rather good idea Lady Tsunade but," with this Shizune fixed Tsunade with a scary stern look, "don't think I didn't hear those bottles behind there. You've been drinking again instead of working again!"

"So you're sending him on a mission?" a rather familiar voice called out stopping the small lecture that was about to begin, much to Tsunade's relief.

"Kakashi." Tsunade greated the silver headed ninja.

"Yo!" He smiled an lowered the familiar orange book to face her.

"What have I told you about using the window as an entrance?" Tsunade asked glaring.

"If the security here was better then I wouldn't have to enter the window. But since the security is not up to par I have to enter through the window to talk to you."

"That makes no sense. Anyway what is your reason for coming here and it had better be a good one." Tsunade said cracking her knuckles.

"Heh." Kakashi felt a sweat drop roll down his spine. Honestly what is it with all the women in Konoha? Did they all get together and practice threatening the human male? "Actually I came to talk about our number one knuckle headed ninja of unpredictability, one Naruto Uzumaki."

"Do you know why he requested to leave Konoha?" Tsunade asked spinning her chair to face the ninja fully.

Kakashi sighed. "It seems that no one attended Naruto's birthday, nor did any actually remember it. He's rather upset about it. He even insulted me saying that I had to earn respect and maintain it!"

"Isn't that the truth." Shizune muttered to only fall under Kakashi's questioning look. "Oh nothing!"

Kakashi looked back at Tsunade. "To make matters worse they went to Ino's party instead. Even Sasuke attended though I don't know why he did with Sakura and Ino-chan there."

"Those little-" A knock on the door interrupted Tsunade mid rant to allow an unsuspecting Uchiha enter the room. When her eyes focused on the raven haired boy Tsunade saw red. Knocking her desk over she ran over and punched the wall next to Sasuke's head. "Well look who it is. We were just talking about you, Uchiha."

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune called out as all the papers, files and scrolls scattered across the room. Pens and seals were hidden under the flurry of white as the desk fell flipped on it's surface.

Kakashi almost fell out the window, holding onto the edge, thinking that he was glad he was not Sasuke right now.

"Hokage-sama..." Sasuke asked. It was taking all of his will not to turn around and run out that door. While he had the confidence he could defeat the old woman he could tell this was not your average hatred. Oh no. This was a rage caused by something else entirely and it would be best to assume it would result in a strength spike.

"Uchiha could you please explain why you spent October 10th, your teammates' birthday, with fangirls, fangirls who you say you hate. Celebrating the day your best friend lost his parents and had the kyuubi sealed inside of him! How you did not get him anything for that day. Please explain!" Tsunade growled. She would not kill the Uchiha, after all that would just be undoing all the hard work it took for the gaki to get the idiot back. No she would wait to hear his answer before she knocked him around. Broken bones can be mended.

"I actually came to find Naruto. I want to talk to him about it first." Sasuke stated calmly.

Tsunade searched his face before smirking and moving back. Laughing she righted her desk and chair. Sitting calmly she entwined her fingers. "Well you're a little late Uchiha. You missed the gaki. Your conversation is just going to have to wait until he gets back."

Now this caught Sasuke's attention. "Gets back?"

Oh now this was going to be fun. "Yes gets back. That is what I said. Naruto has been assigned to a solo mission. Rather high ranking but unfortunately that's all I can tell you about it. Hopefully he will make it back here in one piece."

Now Uchiha's never show emotion in public it was something that they just didn't do especially Sasuke but if you looked closely you could see a slight change in the width of his eyes. And with the eyes of a hawk Tsunade saw this change and felt a smug feeling of satisfaction. Let the Uchiha sweat this out for awhile. "You let the dobe go on a mission alone!"

"He's a jounin, its expected he go on missions even the ones that are dangerous. Now if you could leave us alone we were in the middle of a meeting and it is not for your ears." Tsunade looked over at Shizune who walked over and shut the door behind the Uchiha as he walked slowly out the door.

"You are an evil person Lady Tsunade." Kakashi spoke. His book was once again open and his nose nearly touching the pages. If she didn't know any better Tsunade would think he needed glasses. "You know Naruto is almost safer in Suna than here."

Tsunade smirked. "Oh I know. He just needs to learn a lesson from this. Maybe loose some of that arrogance of his."

"Like I said, evil." Kakashi said as he slipped away. A certain dolphin would probably like to know about this development.

-=-=-=-

In a world full of uncertainties it sometimes is a single moment that alters the flow of fate.

"Stupid dobe, accepting suicide missions alone!" Sasuke muttered to himself as he rushed to his teammate's appartment. "What in the world is he thinking?" Reaching the small apartment he pushed open the unlocked window and jumped in. "Dobe!" Silence was his only answer. Frowning Sasuke activated his sharingan and surveyed the small apartment. Strangely enough it was clean, too clean in Sasuke's opinion, and there was no signature from Naruto. "Damn it." Releasing the sharingan Sasuke exited the same way he came in, shutting the window harshly. "Stupid dobe not locking the windows." Well there was only one thing to do and that was try to reach Konoha's entrance before the dobe left.

In that single moment when everything matters the entire world can be changed by the decisions that are made.

Reaching the exit Sasuke saw no familiar orange outfit and sighed. Naruto wasn't there yet.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun!" a boisterous voice shouted out jerking Sasuke's attention. A very familiar green clad ninja rushed up to the raven. A large smile planted on his face. "This is a most glorious day! Getting to see Naruto and Sasuke before even arriving home is a sign of the youthfulness of the world we live in!"

Sometimes that moment that decides everything just slips away and the future is sealed.

TBC

You are now officially done with this chapter so now please do your duty and review. I know you are out there. Don't ignore me! Hee. On another note I may not be able to update as quickly for the next chapter. Work calls. Evil slave drivers. Don't worry though I have started on the next chapter already so maybe it won't take as long as I think. Ja!


	5. Chapter 5

Yo! I'm back from the evil abyss known as work. I must also apologize because I thought I would have this out on Sunday but I lost my train of thought on this chapter and was having a hard time with it considering I already know what is going on in the next chapter. So after a little future chapter writing I was able to concentrate on this one. So enjoy.

Disclaimer: Okay if you haven't figured out the pattern by now you need help

Chapter 5

"Stupid dobe." Sasuke muttered. He had been staring at the entrance of Konoha for a couple of minutes ignoring the conversation that Lee was trying to have with him.

"Huh? What does that have to do with the youthfulness of this day?" Lee asked. "What has our youthful friend been doing for the last week?"

"He had a party." Sasuke muttered off hand, when would Lee realize he didn't want to talk to him?

"Naruto's birthday party right?" Sasuke looked up and stared at the tights clad ninja. "It was too bad I got called on that last minute mission with Neji and Hinata. It looked to be a great show of youthfulness!"

How in world did this spandex wearing, over eyebrow-ed, chakra-less..._loser _know about Naruto's birthday? All that the stupid invitation card had said was there was a party, not what it was for. So how? How could he have known? When Sasuke heard his name called he bit out a response. "Don't know. I didn't go."

"Oh. Well then Sakura-chan must have went! My angel of the flowers is blossoming with youth and had to of gone to spread the joy by celebrating with Naruto." Lee exclaimed. When Sasuke looked at him and shook his head Lee began to frown. "Kiba? Chouji? Shikamaru?" As each name was called and a simple shake of the head no Lee's frown got deeper. "Didn't anybody go? I would have thought you would have at least gone Sasuke-kun."

"Don't you get it? No one went!" Sasuke snapped. Honestly with the way people were carrying on it was his fault that Naruto's birthday party was a failure. "All the adults that would have remembered were gone! Ino threw a kyuubi party and everyone went!"

"Even you?" Lee asked.

"Yes!" Sasuke threw his hands up in the air.

"Poor Naruto." Lee looked back up at Sasuke with an almost pleading face. "You at least got him a gift right?"

Sasuke didn't even give that a response. Instead he turned around leaving a confused and somewhat disappointed Lee. "Don't you have to report in?"

"Ah!" Lee shouted. "I forgot! In this conversation of unyouthfulness I neglected my duties. I'll talk to you later Sasuke."

What was it with the dobe and making the most obnoxious friends possible? Sasuke sighed, heading back to the Uchiha compound. "So what am I going to do now?" It was a normal occurrence that when team 7 had down time he and Naruto would be off training, fighting, eating ramen or a combination of the three. Sasuke during this time would pray that he would have some quiet time away from the blonde idiot. Now he just wanted the eyesore back. "He hasn't even been gone thirty minutes yet." Sasuke muttered to himself. "I'll just have to keep myself busy. This is the perfect time to learn practice that new jutsu I read about I just need to practice it out on-" Sasuke stopped and considered what he was saying. The jutsu was a strong one and one that he had modified to work especially against Naruto. He couldn't practice a jutsu for Naruto if said dobe wasn't there to practice with. Shit. Sasuke entered the compound and looked around. When had his life become so centered around Naruto that a little time away from him affected his whole life? Sasuke sighed. "I guess I can fix up the compound."

-=-=-=-=-

"I don't understand what the big deal is. It was just a stupid last minute party" Sakura picked up her drink and took a sip from the straw. "Naruto really should get over it."

Ino frowned at her friend. "Sakura it was his birthday and it was clear he had planned it for months in advance! You should have gone!"

Sakura looked over at her blonde friend. If you really could call them friends. All right so they hung out together and told each other their problems when it didn't have anything to do with Sasuke-kun. It was more like Sakura was using Ino so that she wouldn't be such a loser. "What about you? You knew about his party and still had your own."

"My situation is different from yours Sakura. You're his teammate and that is put above your popularity standing. I have been planning my party for about six months and my parents wouldn't let me cancel at the last minute. I tried to have everything changed around but nothing could be changed. I still got him a present though it won't go into affect until today. Two whole month's of all you can eat ramen at Ichiraku's." Ino exclaimed happily at this. It had taken her about five missions to cover the cost but it had been worth it. She had gone to Naruto's apartment to ask him to Ichiraku's when she had found out that Naruto had a mission. "You should have gone."

"You're just saying that because you wanted Sasuke all to yourself." Sakura snapped. Pushing her drink aside she stood up. "I'm not going to stay here and be told I was wrong for such a silly reason. Goodbye Ino-pig."

"You're going to have to wake up and face the reality!" Ino shouted out to Sakura's backside. Sighing Ino turned back to her own drink and barely looked up when a familiar presence sat down next to her. "You heard?"

"As troublesome as it was, yes." Shikamaru sighed.

"She's just going to have to face the reality that Naruto-kun means more to Sasuke-kun than she does." Ino commented. "Sakura's just making matters worse by making Naruto-kun out to be nothing worth caring over."

"One thing is for certain this is going to become very ugly." Shikamaru turned to face the blonde. "I guess I had better go back to the office and inform Lady Tsunade what papers and missions I accepted during my replacement duties."

"Why she chose you to be the stand in Hokage I will never understand." Ino laughed. "Naruto-kun will never let her get away with this. After all it is his dream to become Hokage."

"It's all very troublesome." Shikamaru waved and walked out of the small drink stall his mind full of the information he had picked up from the earlier conversation. From what he understood Sakura and Sasuke had not known about Naruto's birthday. On Sasuke's part it was a little understandable since he had been a missing nin up until last year to only be put under house arrest with no outside contact. His mail was still being searched and he had anbu that practically had their own room at the Uchiha compound he was watched so closely. Sakura on the other hand had no excuse and Shikamaru had a feeling she was going to have that pointed out to her on a silver platter later on today when she went to Lady Tsunade for medical training.

-=-=-=-=-

Sakura entered the medical training facility located near the hospital trying to fix her hair. Stupid Ino-pig had made her slightly late which had made her run causing her hair to mess up. "I'm sorry I'm late Lady Tsunade but Ino wanted to meet with me before her shift started at the flower shop."

"Sakura what is the basics of being a good medical ninja?" Tsunade asked calmly.

"Being able to help those that are injured while not getting in the way or injured in the process." Sakura quickly recited. What was Tsunade getting at? This was something you would ask a beginning medical ninja student, not her! She had already progressed beyond the beginner level unlike Ino-pig. This question was one of her level.

"Yes that is the standard answer but a truly good medical ninja pays attention to everything around her and her patient. Whether in the field or in the safety of the hospital a medical ninja must know everything about the situation including information about her patient." Tsunade turned and pinned Sakura with a look.

Sakura stiffened. She knew that look and it never meant anything good. "What is this about Lady Tsunade?"

"I just thought that since I had been away for such a long time you may not have gotten the amount of training in as you should have. So, you will be going to the nursing home, helping those there with all their complaints and I do mean all of their complaints." Tsunade said turning to walk back up the stairs that lead to the Hokage office. "After you are done with that you will need to go to the academy and help in the nurses office, then go and gather the ingredients for some medicines that are starting to become low, after that you are going to have to sterilize all the equipment in the hospital and restock their stores. You will also have to help the nurses and doctors with anything that they deem necessary. Finally after all of this please come back and we will have some taijutsu training afterwards." Tsunade reached the doorway to the stairs before turning back to face the shocked pink haired kunoichi. "Oh and Sakura? Maybe next time you will consider things before hurting the Hokage's little brother?" Laughing the Hokage walked up the stairs. Oh this was going to be the best and worse month ever. Best for her and the worst for certain pink and raven haired ninjas. While she was at it she should consider what to do with all the others that did not attend her brother's birthday party.

Once the laughter faded from Sakura's ears she screamed and stomped her foot on the ground. How dare she! Using her Hokage powers like that to punish Sakura like she was some badly behaving child! "Naruto is always ruining everything! Oh the next time that I see him I'm going to cause him so much pain! That stupid idiot!"

TBC

Finally this chapter is out of the way and now I can worry about the good stuff. Review please and thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

GOMEN!!! I got lost on the road of life and took the one less traveled. Which led me to a run in with a black cat and it was too cute so I just had to squeeze it! In all truth I lost my focus on the story. I had two different ways I wanted to take the story and just couldn't decide which one fit the best. Then I ended up going to Momo-con and saw so many Narutos and Sasukes that it started my idea again but I had to wait to get back home. Long story short I lost my notebook, found it, finished the chapter and now I am posting it.

Disclaimer: I will admit that I own the random people you should be able to spot them. If not they're the ones that don't belong or "fit in". As for the rest please refer to earlier chapters.

Chapter 6

A warm dry wind danced amongst the simple buildings of the village before breaking away into the sky. A stray breeze curled around a rooftop making blonde bangs sway to it's rythem. The blue eyes that were below those blonde bangs were gazing in the distance with a peaceful look in them. Yet if you looked deep within them you could barely see a sadness hidden there.

"Naruto." a deep voice steadily called gathering his attention.

Placing a soft smile on his face Naruto turned around to face his company. "Gaara, sorry I just had to get out of there! It was just too stuffy."

"I would understand, that is, if that was the real reason." Gaara walked upto the blonde. He had to admit he had been surprised when Naruto had shown up in his office as a replacement for the Konoha ambassador. The sad look in Naruto's face had been enough for Gaara to guess something had happened in Konoha that hurt his blonde friend. Gaara had a feeling it had something to do with the Uchiha and had waited for Naruto to confess on his own. That had happened about two weeks ago and Naruto had yet to say anything about it. Instead he chose to hide his pain and Gaara had had enough of it. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." Naruto denied looking away from the pale green eyes of his friend.

Gaara settled down next to Naruto. "I heard from my siblings that friends and family are determinede through what they share. That a true test of friendship is what that friend can trust you to tell you about his life. I know somethings wrong or else you wouldn't be here."

"You know Gaara you have improved with your human emotions to the point you surprise me." When Gaara only continued to look at him Naruto sighed. "You know I've never celebrated my birthday? Every year there is at least one party being thrown on that day but not because of me. Everyone celebrates the defeat of the Kyuubi and mourns the death of the fourth. This year was supposed to be different. I have friends, I have loved ones, so I was supposed to celebrate my one big day with them. Yet no one showed up to my party, not even Sasuke."

Uchiha. A lot of problems were caused by that name alone and a good many of them in the end hurt Naruto. At least that was what Gaara had noticed. "Uchiha went to a party that his fangirl threw?"

Naruto laughed. "I know it sounds silly right? But he did and so did Sakura-chan. Actually all of the others went to Ino-chan's party. I guess I was the silly one for thinking that I could change things."

Uchiha was just someone who was destined to die, why not today? Right after Gaara finished tying up loose ends here he was going to visit Konoha and fulfill the role of the executioner for the last Uchiha. At the moment though he needed to figure out what to say to help his friend. "Naruto you have the habit of changing everything and everyone around you by just being there for your friends. It's not silly that you would expect someone to celebrate with you." Gaara looked over at the blonde. "Coming here was a good idea. Stay here as long as you like because I will never under appreciate you. Ever."

Naruto smiled. "Gaara." He smiled and looked back into the night sky. It was the barest of winds that carried the whispered words to Gaara. "Thank you."

Gaara smiled too.

-=-=-=-=-

While an unsettling peace and quiet befell Konoha the opposite could be said for Suna. A normally quiet village had been corrupted by sound and surprises by a familiar ninja dressed in an orange jumpsuit. Naruto, now used to the village, knew just about everyone and those he did not know they had heard about him. Naruto spent a good deal of time meeting the people of Suna and making sure they were having a good day. Despite this Naruto spent most of his time with Gaara, trying his hardest to enlarge his friend's horizon which was not necessarily a bad thing. At least not to Temari and Konkuro. The blonde headed burst of pure energy was good for their stoic younger brother. So when Gaara wanted to do something with Naruto one of the two siblings were more than happy to fill in.

"Gaara! It's lunch time!" Naruto called out bursting into the kazekage office. Surprisingly there was someone else in the circular room with the Suna siblings. "Oops sorry."

A little old man with white hair and thick shaggy eyebrows that put Lee's to shame turned and face Naruto. After a moment the old man smiled. "It's alright."

On either side of the old man a red headed girl and boy turned around and fixed Naruto with a stare. Both were red headed, both wore it up in a tight bun with a few tendrils falling out to frame blue eyes. Naruto continued to hold eye contact with the twins feeling slightly uncomfortable. They seemed to be looking through him. As the moments of silence continued to rein over the room the twins smiled and nodded, facing each other.

"He'll do nicely, brother Toru." the girl said slyly.

"I agree, sister Nami." the boy repeated looking over towards Gaara.

"Naruto, you have rather good timing." Temari said with a smile. "These three have come in with a request of help from the land of waves. As you have previous experience dealing with people from the land of waves we thought it would be best if you went."

"Sure." Naruto looked back at the twins who were still watching him. It was a little strange how they were so fascinated by him when the elderly man had barely looked at him. Wasn't he the one who was paying for this? "When should we go?"

"As soon as possible." Gaara looked almost like he did not want to send Naruto on this mission. Which did make sense with his first real friend leaving him. "Pack your bag and meet them at the entrance. Dismissed."

Naruto nodded and left.

-=-=-=-

The twins looked over at the old man that was standing off to the side whistling a little diddy that they really did not care to know. Smirking they turned away and leaned in closely to each other as all mischievous twins do.

"I really do think he's the one." Nami said in the barest of whispers. "What do you think Toru?"

Toru was silently a moment before nodding. "He fits the best."

"Well then dear brother I think it's best we hurry this up and take him home with us." Toru was unable to answer as they felt Naruto's chakra draw near. It didn't matter anyways. The blonde's fate was already sealed the moment he said yes to their request. "Let the games begin brother."

TBC

While I was away the reviews died and now I want to breath life into them again. So please review. Also regarding the original characters that are popping up from here on out if my descriptions fall short of you imagination let me know. I'll put up links to pictures that are closest to them but I must warn you, they are not my pictures so I do not own them! Kay? Luvs.


	7. Chapter 7

I have rewritten this chapter twice now. I just couldn't figure out exactly how I wanted to start it off. On top of that I have another story I just cannot get out of my head so I am writing it. Luckily it is a one-shot but it is long and it Harry Potter. I'll let you know when I upload it so you can read it if you please. Now, read it, love it, hating is optional but not wanted and let me know.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to explain it again? Really. Look back 1 through 6 and you'll figure it out on your own. I have faith in you.

Chapter 7

Sasuke was in the middle of something he never expected to happen. It was in fact something he had seen happen to others not him. So it had never mattered until now. Now Sasuke was...feeling. Shudder. And not just any feeling. Oh no he was feeling several of them at once. Anger, annoyance and boredom which were all too familiar to him. It was the last two he wasn't used to: worry and loneliness. Making this revolutionary moment the most monumental in his life after his aniki's death. And the cause of this was Naruto. Naruto was the root to all of Sasuke's headaches and stress. With his sunny disposition and happy-go-lucky personality he was the exact opposite of Sasuke. They were a lot like the sun and the moon. Two beings that should never be around each other. Yet, it just seemed like something was missing.

"Sasuke-kun!" a familiar voice squealed out making the raven haired boy cringe. Refocusing his complete attention to what laid ahead of him Sasuke was able to see the pink head of his teammate. Who in their right mind chose to dye their hair that horrendous color? There was no way that was natural by any means. Sasuke had met Sakura's family and neither parent had pink hair. "Sasuke-kun! What a surprise to meet you here like this!"

Barely resisting the urge to roll his eyes Sasuke turned away and continued to walk, expecting her attention to be distracted, as usual. What he had forgotten was that Naruto was the one that usually help in dividing the pink haired fangirl's attention.

"Sasuke-kun how about you and I go out? I mean to have lunch together as teammates because...I mean...we don't get to spend any quality time together!" And if Sasuke had his way they never will but Sakura continued to overlook this little detail. Stalkers have that little problem when it comes to reading the details. Anything for the wanted response. "It would be so good to have time together without that Naruto annoying us. Naruto is just so annoying. All he does is talk about how he is going to become the next hokage but he just doesn't have what it takes. Unlike you Sasuke-kun you could become hokage and I would be the head doctor. We would be perfectly matched in every way. Right Sasuke-kun?"

Did all girl's talk like this or was Sakura something special? Sasuke could have sworn Hinata was somewhat sane but the girl stuttered and had a crush on Naruto. Of course there was Ten-ten but the girl was practically useless and she was a little too obsessed with Neji for Sasuke's comfort. Temari was just one block away from the loony bin herself. The more Sasuke thought about it the more obvious it became that Kanoha's female genetic pool was rather shallow and heavily infected with stupid. No wonder Kakashi and Iruka had started dating each other. Not to mention Neji and Gaara who seemed to be slowly making their way to an understanding relationship. Batting for the same team seemed to be the safest route for the last Uchiha but that was the problem. He was the last Uchiha and as such he had to have an heir which meant he had to copulate with some form of female. With this stray thought Sasuke imagined Naruto with his sexy ninjutsu and had to snap himself out of that line of thought. Which brought him back to the point that Naruto caused a lot of his problems. Everything was Naruto's fault! Including the fact that Sakura had yet to get the hint that Sasuke was not going to join her for lunch or any other meal time. Nor was he going to try and become the next hokage. That was Naruto's dream and while Sasuke might be an ass, yes he could see that in himself, even he thought it was a little low to trample on his friends dreams. Because lets face it between the two of them who would win in a popularity contest? Even after his going rogue many still carried a torch for the Uchiha. Speaking of which had Sakura stopped talking a few seconds ago?

"Hm?" Sasuke glanced over at the expectant glance of Sakura's.

"I said, Sasuke-kun, that it was pathetic of Naruto to think that you and I would have time to even consider going to his party. I mean we are two of the most popular people of our generation. And with the Kyuubi Naruto should be thankful we even allow him to still be a part of this team. I mean he is a menace! So how could he become hokage? It is just such a pathetic attempt to make himself closer to you Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke felt those familiar feelings rise up inside of him. His anger was about to make another appearance today. "Sakura stop." Being an order from her precious love Sakura did just that and looked at him with adoring eyes. Oh how those cute, big greens eyes made him want to vomit whenever he looked into them. Jeez Gaara's eyes were a better color than hers.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" Moving closer to the raven Sakura smiled, batting her eyes.

"What gives you the right to say anything about Naruto?" Sasuke growled out.

Sakura's smiled faded a little bit as confusion flitted across her face. Was this some type of test? Almost as soon as this thought ocurred to her Sakura's smile returned full force. "Naruto is just loser, Sasuke-kun. Everyone knows that. Even his parents didn't even want him he was just such a waste of effort. Nor is he worthy of your constant attention Sasuke-kun. He is just dragging you down with him every time you guys train together."

So this was the truth. The true side of Sakura that even he had not seen. He had known Sakura did not like Naruto but resenting him was a whole new level to her pettiness. "That gives you no right to talk about Naruto. He is a much better person than you are giving him credit for. He went out of his way to bring me back, even when you and everyone else had given up on it, just for you. Naruto is always doing something like that and putting his whole heart in whatever he is doing. Despite being hated by everyone in the village for something that he could not control Naruto loves this village and it's inhabitants. He would do anything to protect their happiness. Yet you hate him because what? He has no parents, neither do I but you swear every day, every second, that you love me. Because he wears orange and doesn't act like any other ninja? That's because he doesn't have time to be someone else. Being himself, being the number one knuckle headed ninja, being Naruto, takes one hundred percent. What gives you the right to hate Naruto?"

"Because you love him!" Sakura shouted out, cutting Sasuke's rant into a stunned silence. "It is just so obvious that even I can admit it. It always has been about Naruto. Naruto was the only one who could get you to talk. The only one who could match you in strength. The only one that could get you to react and the only one who could bring you back. But not to me. Never to me! And I hate that. It leaves such a bitter taste in my mouth and a horrible, raw feeling inside of me just thinking that. That Naruto is able to do the one thing that I nor any of the other girls could do. Get you to love him. Why?"

To say Sasuke was shocked was a serious understatement. His mind was a storm of whats, whys, and hows flying around, the answers hidden behind the cloud of confussion. For once Sasuke wasn't silent because he wanted to but because he just couldn't think of what to say. His mind was just blank.

"You didn't know." Sakura stated shocked. If Sasuke wasn't too lost in his own mind he would have found Sakura's expression and predicament funny. It was hilarious that she had been the one to tell her crush that he was in love with someone else. Sakura had just handed him over to someone else without needing to in the first place. "Oh my god. No, oh no, no, no. Sasuke you don't-"

"Hey Uchiha, Sakura, Hokage-sama wants you two in her office now." Neji chose that moment to show up out of no where, no knowing the seriousness of the conversation he had just interrupted.

Sasuke simply nodded and flitted off towards the hokage's office. Anything to get away from the source of his headache and enlightenment.

"Damn Uchiha." Neji muttered under his breath. He had long ago given up on his crush on a certain blonde ninja but that didn't mean he could forgive the Uchiha for hurting said blonde. Now it was more of a brotherly love since his own boyfriend thought Naruto to be his brother. Gaara had sent Neji a letter talking about what had happened while he was away on his mission and needless to say he was ticked. Uchiha was going to pay but first Neji had to sweep his own front door step first by informing Ten-ten of the consequences of not going to important parties because of petty jealousy.

-=-=-=-=-

At least Tsunade had fixed the fist sized whole in the wall unlike the rest of the office. If anything it looked like was still in a disarray from when she had thrown her desk in her attempt to get at Sasuke. At least this time he had Sakura, even though she wasn't much use as a ninja, Tsunade wouldn't hurt her own student. Would she?

"Ah there you two are." Shizune stated holding her clipboard tighter. While she did not show her emotions like Tsunade-sama, she still thought the two members were scum and she was very angry with them.

Tsunade didn't even look up from her hands as the two walked up beside Kakashi who was standing there silently. Sasuke looked up at Kakashi and saw the serious expression on his face and knew that something had happened or he was in trouble.

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked moving forward to stand on the other side of Kakashi, not wanting to stand close to Sasuke at the moment.

Tsunade sighed and looked up at the three members of team 7. "I received a letter from the Kazekage today and it is in your best interest to know what is going on. It seems that Naruto was given a mission to escort an elderly gentleman and his two grandchildren back to their village. Since Naruto has dealt with people from the land of waves he was the best choice to go."

"Tsunade-sama I don't think they understand." Shizune whispered.

Tsunade unfolded a piece of paper and slapped it on the desk facing them. "Since yesterday morning Uzumaki Naruto has not contacted Suna or arrived at the village he was designated to drop off his charges." Tsunade looked up at them worry clearly written on her face. "Naruto is missing."

TBC

What do you think? I hate Sakura, if you couldn't tell by my rant, and I wish she would just _get a clue_. She's full of herself, has pink hair, treats Naruto like crap and gives all girls a bad name. Actually all the girls do except for Temari, Tsunade and Hinata is working her way there. Oh well. Please review. I love your opinions and thrive on them. Ja!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm alive! I'm alive! Sometimes anyways. I went on vacation with my family and with no Internet access I was unable to contact civilized fanfiction society. Oh well. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: It should be painfully obvious by now I own nothing...except my mind.

Chapter 8

Naruto opened his blue eyes, blinking them when he found his vision blurry as he sat up with a groan. His head swam making Naruto really wish that he had stayed laying down. It was not just his head that ached either his entire body was protesting the movement. "What happened?" Naruto's voice was coarse and cracky from the lack of use. As he rubbed his temples Naruto tried to think of what had happened. It took a moment but soon his head snapped up. "The twins."

"Hai you called Naruto?" Nami called out opening the room's door.

"I hope you're feeling okay." Toru peeked out from behind his sister. It was strange but Toru's attitude was something that Naruto had noticed and picked up on when the group had left Suna. Toru, when confronted, would hurry to his sister's side. Where as Nami tried her hardest to protect her brother from everything including her own problems. Yet when they were together they played off each other and got into trouble easily enough. Nami was often the instigator and Naruto had learned quickly to keep an eye on her so how they had gotten him this time he had no idea.

"Oh I had Toru slip you a sleeping drug when you were busy yelling at me for eating a bite of your ramen." Nami said casually, like she was talking about the weather, when Naruto asked her.

"Wha-, what?" Naruto yelled drowning out Toru's sorry. "Why would you do something like this?"

"I wouldn't yell if I were you. From the way you're holding your head I would say you're having a few after affects." At Naruto's glare Nami pouted. "I'm sorry but we had to drug you, there was no way around it."

"You still didn't answer my question." Naruto continued to glare at the twins looking back and forth between them. When neither of them looked away Naruto lowered his head and sighed. "So where am I exactly?"

Toru smiled. "You're home!"

Naruto had a confused look on his face as he thought Toru's answer over before he shrugged it off. Toru rarely talked and this was probably one of those times that he messed up what he was saying. Before Naruto could correct Toru his stomach decided to do the talking for him. "I guess I'm hungry."

Nami frowned. "When are you not hungry? And no we don't have ramen here." Naruto pouted. "If you follow us we can show you where we can get something to eat."

Naruto looked at the twins before nodding his head and slowly following them out.

Home was apparently in a small village that was surrounded on all sides by raging rivers that crossed paths. One that was so swift and rapid that the entire island was surrounded by whirlpools of different sizes. Crossing to get the village was impossible by boat and there was no bridge nor was there a possibility that a ninja could walk on water to get there so Naruto was at a crossroad on how the twins got him here. It seemed Naruto would be staying here for a while. Which wasn't a bad thing considering that many of the villagers were friendly, more then he could say for his own village, and went out of their way to meet him. Alright so Naruto had a sign on his head saying he wasn't from here considering the village was small enough that everyone had met but it was a different experience. So when Nami and Toru had been called away he had been allowed to explore the village. Really, what could he do to escape?

"Leave me alone dirt bag!" a sharp voice captured Naruto's attention from the ninja scroll he was considering on purchasing to a long haired female and short haired muscle man a short distance away. The girl jerked her arm away and swung at the man with the other to only have that arm grabbed instead. "Why do you insist on bothering me everytime I go to the market?"

"It's the only time I see you." the man looked rather smug about this fact. Grabbing onto the girls face he pulled her face closer to his own. "And what a pretty face it is."

"Oi. Do you know the best thing about a hero is?" Naruto asked walking almost casually up to the arguing pair as it became clear the fight was going to get rather dirty. Sizing the man up Naruto sent his fist crashing into his face with enough strength to introduce his butt to the ground. "Its their ability to show up when their needed. Now if you know whats good for you I would leave." The man sent a glare at Naruto before scrambling up and running off. Naruto laughed and looked back at the girl with a smile. "I guess he won't be bothering you for a while."

The girl was rather pretty and it was understandable that the man had no clue about word no when it came to her. Long green black hair and large emerald green eyes that seemed to pull your soul in. She was tall and on the thin side with a small chest and shapely hips. She was rubbing her arms as she measured up Naruto before giving him her name. "I am Kirabiyaka (1) Yoichi the very seductive first son."

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto stated with a smile. A few moments went by before his mind caught up with what was said. "You're a guy? Then what was that guy trying to do?"

Yoichi chuckled. "He's Daiben (2). An idiotic bigot that likes to bully those that are different and veer off his own way of how life should be. I hate him and he hates me and together we have an animosity. He's also the reason why I try to not travel to the market unless I absolutely have to. I have my own garden and some chickens so I have food. Except for rice which I am out of and need to stock up on." Yoichi turned to walk away down the small walkway.

"I'll help you." Naruto started after Yoichi. "So why does Daiben hate you?"

"As I said before I'm different. I'm gay and he likes girls simple as that. Not that I would look twice at a guy like him. He is overly muscled, has no brain, and a rather flat personality not to mention in the looks department as well. So I'm also insulting him by not liking him. That's reason enough." Yoichi shrugged. "He's an ass." Strangely enough Naruto didn't have the same response that most guys had in this type of situation. Most guys would recoil away from Yoichi but Naruto just continued walking. "You do know that means I like guys?"

"So?" Naruto glaced at Yoichi with a confused look on his face. "Does that mean anything special? You make it seem like its a bad thing."

Yoichi stared at Naruto. No one could be this clueless...could they? "You do realize most people date those that are of the opposite sex?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head in concentration. "Well yeah but I don't see the difference."

Yoichi felt a sweat drop appear and make it's way down his face. "Haven't you gotten the talk yet?"

"Plenty! Which one?" Naruto exclaimed.

Horror thy name is Naruto. "Oh my Kami...you mean no one has never...never mind! Never mind! It is not my business to talk about these things. So lets just finish what I was trying to do and you can tell me about yourself."

Naruto agreed to let the topic go even though he really wanted to know what talk Yoichi was talking about. Naruto found himself liking his new friend and Yoichi realized that while severly dense wasn't completely stupid. As their conversation got deeper and they were on their way to Yoichi's home the horrible twosome appeared.

"Oh there you are Naruto!" Nami exclaimed with a smile before looking over at Yoichi. "Yoichi you're wanted by kage. Now."

Yoichi nodded. "Alright. You two know where I live. Do you think you could drop my supplies there? Thanks." With that the feminine he walked off leaving a rather worried Naruto behind. Honestly these twins were nothing but trouble. Nothing good could come from being around them.

"So...did everything get taken care of?" Naruto asked causiously.

Nami nodded her head while Toru continued on to explain. "While we are not ninjas the kage does like to ask favors of us. Like getting Yoichi if we run into them. This is such a small village after all."

"Since we left the village for such a long time we needed to check in so that the kage knows that we are alright." Nami smiled. "So what do you think of the village?"

Naruto looked at the expecting faces and sighed. "Well considering I'm here against my will I actually like it. A little small compared to Konoha but still a nice village. Now do you two think you can tell me why you drugged me and brought me all the way here?"

As Nami opened her mouth to give Naruto an answer another voice broke in and cut her off. "Nami, Toru, are you two back?" a woman walked around the corner as the twins stiffened up. "That's good I hope you two can help me?" The woman's voice trailed off as she noticed Naruto and turned around to face her. "Naruto?"

Naruto glanced over his shoulder to look at the woman that had caused the twins such pause and was shocked to see who was standing there. Someone he had never expected to see. "Mother?"

TBC

Both of these words have different meanings but these are the ones I'm using:

1. kirabiyaka-gay

2. daiben- shit

I hope people enjoyed the irony of the names. I worked hard on looking them up. And just so you know, yes, yes I am leaving you with a cliff hanger. And I will hold the next chapter hostage until you all review!


	9. Chapter 9

Yo! A few people reviewed and so as promised here's the next chapter! Also, sorry for grammer and spelling mistakes. For some odd reason my computer is not allowing any spell checker to work at the moment. Sorry. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: ...really...just really? Do I have to continue with this crap? Look back please.

Chapter 9

Many would think that the desert of Suna could never be cold. A land of pure heat that would make the fiery pits of hell seem cool but not to Uchiha Sasuke. No, not when he was staring into the mint green eyes of the Kazekage the adoptive brother of one missing adobe. Gaara was not happy and it seemed most of his anger was to be placed under Sasuke's care. It was currently a cold war between the two silent parties but Sasuke knew it was only a matter of time. The question was who would be the one to break the silence? Not Sasuke that was for sure. Uchihas never back down nor do they make a habit of losing. Gaara of the Sand was a formidable opponent though.

"Can you two stop this macho he-man bullshit?" Temari snapped looking between the two. "Honestly Naruto is missing and you two are too busy hating each other to care about finding the blondie."

Leave it to a girl to break the silence. At least she had a point and had cut to the matter at hand. Temari was one of the few girls that Sasuke deemed worthy of his notice especially compared to the other girls he knew. One of her major like able traits was how she didn't fawn over him like all the others. Secondly Temari was basically one of the guys not that he was stupid enough to tell her this. Unlike a certain dobe who barely lived to see the next day when he said something like that to her face. The dobe probably only lived because it was supposed to be a compliment not an insult.

"Temari-san is correct. While it is a sign of one's youthfulness it is not the time for such challenges. Maybe afterwards when we have located Naruto-chan. Then I shall participate as well in this youthful display!" Lee exclaimed much to Sasuke's dislike. Sasuke would have refused Lee's help if he could have but Tsunade had insisted. At least Sasuke had made sure Sakura or In hadn't come on the mission. They were both still obsessed with him and while he couldn't stand them on any given day Sasuke wasn't sure he could stay in Sakura's company without killing her. Still Hinata had accompanied them and Sasuke wasn't sure what to feel about her being on the search.

"So troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled in that lazy drawl of his. Strangely Sasuke found himself relating more to this lazy ninja compared to all the others. At least he didn't try to talk his ears off or make him go deaf from screeches of affection. Useless babble was what Naruto was for. Everyone else had no use as far as Sasuke was concerned.

"So where did Naruto's mission dictate he go?" Neji asked looking over to the two ninja siblings. Another person that Sasuke could barely stand. Probably because it was common knowledge that both Hughes had had a thing for the dobe. Which meant he was a potential rival in Sasuke's mind and as Sasuke said before, Uchihas do not lose. Fate or no fate.

"Into the land of waves." Gaara opened the scroll that contained the mission's details. "It was a simple escort mission for an elderly gentleman and his two grandkids. The gentleman had gotten lost and the two children had never ventured from their village. They requested that they have someone escort them back to the land of waves so that there would be no question that they would make it home. I sent Naruto alone, as there was no level of danger, and they never made it. Naruto did not return or send a daily report."

How stupid could Gaara be? Sasuke pondered this as he looked at the Kazekage. While the Akatsuki had been defeated for awhile now there were still those who wanted to do Naruto harm. Besides that Naruto could barely take care of himself how was he going to take care of three others? Sasuke shivered as all the possible scenarios of what could go wrong ran through his mind. This was not a good situation to be in. Was this how Naruto felt when Sasuke just left? If so maybe, just maybe, Sasuke should apologize. Not about leaving, no that had been necessary, but about causing Naruto so much pain and worry.

"So does everyone understand the plan?" Shikamaru's voice cut through Sasuke's worrying thoughts. At everyone's nod, including Sasuke, Shikamaru continued. "Well then lets head out." With this the group left the Kazekage office and hurried off in the direction that Naruto and company had headed off in.

It was a simple plan really. Split up once they had reached the last known area that Naruto had stayed and sent a report. Search for any clues of which way Naruto had left in and let the others know before regrouping and following the trail. It was left unsaid that they could just end up finding some dead bodies since it had been such a long time. Sasuke refused to even entertain that thought. Not because it hurt him at just the thought of his dobe dead but because he knew Naruto. The dobe wouldn't just die that was too easy and predictable. If there was one thing that the dobe was not it was predictable or one to give up. Naruto would fight and continue to fight until he was found or escaped. Besides Naruto and Sasuke were destined to die only by each other's hands if by anyone. No, Naruto was alive and Sasuke was going to find him.

TBC

Reviews are addictive and it is a known fact that they make writers update sooner. Or it could just be me. Anyways please, please, PLEASE review. See ya!


	10. Chapter 10

Yo! Another week, another chapter. So I hope those that were a little upset over the last chapter will be a little happier now that I've updated. So sit back, relax and please enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I dnot own Nrtuao and nveer wlil! Oh the sdaesns tihs bnrgis me.

Chapter 10

A crash of china hitting a wooden wall echoed throughout the room before a scream of frustration and anger followed. More china, books and scrolls soon were sent flying across the room to hit the same wall as Sakura tore through her room.

It was all wrong! So wrong! Sasuke was supposed to love her not that blonde haired idiot! Sakura had done everything for him. she had completely changed her look, growing her hair long before cutting it to save his life, and learning how to put make up on. Countless hours spent studying to be the smartest girl in the class, not to mention learning everything about him that she could. Sakura had even given up her relationship with her best friend just so she could be ready for him. When Sasuke had left for Sound Sakura had become Tsunade's student in an effort to become strong enough for Sasuke to notice her, to acknowledge her. Sakura had to admit she was the strongest kunoichi of her generation. So there had been no reason that Sasuke wouldn't want her and yet he didn't come back. At least not for her, even after she had begged him, offering him everything. Instead he came back because of Naruto and that was when she began to notice something was wrong. What if Sasuke really didn't love her? Sakura had pushed that thought away but in the back of her mind a small voice whispered what if? An if not her then who? That voice over time grew louder and began to fester in her mind until one day when Sakura finally had her answer. Naruto.

Naruto the was the only one who had ever gotten Sasuke to willing smile, laugh, do anything really. It was so clear to her now and Sakura had to stop it before the problem got out of hand. So she began to make plans and had patiently waited for the perfect moment to strike while doing her best to keep them separated. It had taken a few months but the perfect opportunity had shown itself in the form of a birthday invitation.

Honestly did that loser actually believe anyone would willingly go to his party? Naruto was a monster and while he was maliable he was still dangerous. A danger to her life and the true love she was desperately fighting for. He really should have been caged the moment he found out he had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him. Sakura wasn't an idiot like the others, she didn't believe for a second that Naruto and the Kyuubi were two separate beings. He was just good at hiding it. So she didn't feel guilty about what she did. After al, all is fair in love and war.

It had been easy enough to fix files so that certain people were out of the village during both parties. Those that foolishly believed in and supported Naruto. Both Hyuugas would of posed a problem and Shikamaru was assigned to cover Lady Tsunade's absence without Naruto's help as was originally planned. After all there was no way that Naruto was going to be Hokage so why would he need the training? Sasuke was obviously the best choice for the position.

Once these people were taken care of the next step in her plan was harder, much harder. Sasukenever went to any party or social event he was invited to. Oh he was just too shy and modest to attend them a lot like how he was too shy to admit how much he cared for Sakura. Plus there was all those hussies that insisted hanging all over him and flirting with him he had to worry about. Sasuke would probably say no if she asked him to Ino's party so it would be better if she planned around this little snag. Sakura then did what all good kunoichi do when forced this problem and had medical training. When Sasuke returned from his mission Sakura insisted on being the one to check him over. It was simple from that point on to give him her specially concocted drug via injection since he was due for his round of vaccines. After that everything went according to plan. No one went to Naruto's birthday party and those that were there in Konoha attended Ino's party, including the drugged Sasuke. A bonus side affect from her drug was that Sasuke loosened up enough to willing dance with Sakura. All the while Naruto was at home heartbroken that no one had cared.

Come the next team seven meeting Sakura was willing to be Naruto would be depressed and Sasuke clueless at what had truly happened and she had been right. Though it was surprising how angry and different Naruto had been. Now that she thought about it his reaction wasn't that surprising. It just proved what Sakura had been saying that Naruto was able to hide his true self including Kyuubi's.

Everything had been perfect, Naruto was gone and Sasuke was all hers except Sasuke hadn't acted like he normally would have, putting Sakura off balance. Off enough that she had made Sasuke aware of his own unknown feelings for Naruto. Luckily Sakura had stopped herself before she could spill everything to Sasuke but the damage had already been done. He knew and was going after Naruto, without her! If Sakura had gone she could have done something to keep them separated but thanks to Lady Tsunade's punishment Sakura could not leave Konoha. Lady Tsunade had, under extreme duress, let Sasuke go for the moment with his punishment put on hold in hopes of speeding up the search for Naruto. They both had a strange ability to find one another, even when they were not looking for the other. So there was no doubt that Sasuke would find Naruto dead or alive.

Which was why Sakura was tearing her room apart. Unless a miracle happened and something happened to keep the two away from each other until they got back there was nothing Sakura could do. Except wish for Naruto's swift death before Sasuke found him. All she could do was wait, clean the stupid room for Lady Tsunade, and make tentative plans to capture her Sasuke's heart and get rid of one annoying Uzumaki Naruto. "I will never let you have him Naruto. Sasuke-kun is mine and always will be forever. I'll make sure of that."

TBC

I know another one of those pesky filler chapters but this one does serve a purpose. Character development so when Sakura makes a larger appearance later on you'll understand where I'm coming from. Did she come off a little creepy? Please review and let me know so I'll know if I need to crank her up a notch. Ja!


	11. Chapter 11

Yo! Well it seems I underestimated myself since I'm turning this in a lot earlier than I thought I would. I got to work an hour early and had nothing to do. So I grabbed a notebook, pen, released my mind and here we go. A whole new chapter! I also would like to note I enjoyed the reviews I received for the last chapter so keep it up. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: Me don't own, me don't care, me write story with yaoi everywhere!

Chapter 11

Naruto watched the red haired woman while sneaking glances at the twins who looked smug for being completely innocent. Kushina had taken them to her home after they had ran into each other. She had instantly started making them tea while putting away her groceries, putting off his questions for the moment.

"Okay dear, have some tea, you two as well." Kushina poured each of them some tea her hands were shaking. "Now I guess you would like some answers."

"You had better believe it." Naruto shouted. "How are you even alive, why didn't you come after me and what do these two have to do with everything?"

"That is simple to answer really." Toru spoke up attracting Naruto's attention.

"We're your cousins!" Nami said with a smile.

"That doesn't explain anything." Naruto muttered looking back at his mother.

Kushina sighed. "I assume you knew about the Kyuubi and that your father died during the sealing? There's something you need to know about your father and me. Our marriage was not looked well upon by the elders of Konoha. I was an outsider and had no right to marry the Hokage. But your father and I were so deeply in love that we couldn't let go. So we got married here, here in my homeland, and I got pregnant with you. Everything was fine until we got back to Konoha and had to face the elders and the entire council. It was only because I had you inside of me that they allowed me to stay in Konoha but they did not accept our marriage so I kept my last name."

"I was told I was given my mother's name to protect me." Naruto stated thinking back.

"Don't interrupt." Kushina took a sip of her tea. "Yes that is true but not the only reason. Our marriage was to be kept secret from everyone and it became an unspeakable law not to talk about it to anyone who didn't already know about it. The only ones who knew about it was Lady Tsunade and Jiraiya, your godparents. I do believe that one of your father's students found out about us though. Anyway you must understand that we already loved you and that was the only reason that we didn't disagree with these rules. They had planned to throw me out as soon as they found out we were married but because Minato had a heir they couldn't just throw me away and this angered them. When Kyuubi attacked our village I went into labor, you were four weeks premature and so tiny in your father's arms. You cried so strongly that when your father sealed the Kyuubi inside of you he knew you would be alright, that you would be strong enough to handle anything thrown at you. It was then that the council pulld off the plan they had been working on since the beginning. I guess we should have known that they would have tried something but we were so happy that we just didn't think about it. They kicked me out of the village after placing a memory seal on me. I didn't remember anything about Minato or having you. So I went home and life continued on."

"It's true." Toru whispered.

"It was only recently that the seal became weak and broke. Auntie Kushi broke down in tears the moment that happened. Crying for a week when she remembered the death of her true love and it was only the memory that your were alive that got her to stop crying." Nami filled in as Kushina collected herself.

"I wouldn't have left if I had been in the right of mind or I wold have taken you with me." Kushina brushed away a stray tear. "So I told your cousins, who are training to be chunins, and your grandfather. They headed out to find you and if anything had happened to you while I have not been there. I must say it surprised me to find our you are staying in Suna. I had thought you would have inherited your father's love of the village you two had grown up in."

"There were some cercumstances that caused me to stay in Suna for some time." Naruto was quick to brush aside the questioning look his mother was giving him. "So why didn't you come get me yourself?"

"Well besides the fact that if I showed up in Konoha the council would do everything they could to get rid of me before I even met you I'm not healthy enough to travel." Kushina stated matter of factually.

Naruto frowned. "You're not sick are you?" It would tear him up inside if he had found out his mother was alive to only end up losing her right after.

Kushina started to blush at this before shaking her head. "No. My doctor told me that I shouldn't do any heavy exercising while I'm carrying."

Naruto stared at her for a moment as this new information sank in to her mind. "You're pregnant?"

Kushina nodded. "About four months. While I was under the seal I met someone but he died two months ago. I thought I loved him but now that I remember everything I realize my feeling for him didn't compare to my love for Minato." Naruto just continued to stare at her for a moment so she decided to continue. "So what do you want? A little brother or sister?"

"I think he's in shock Auntie Kushi." Nami said happily. This whole situation was rather amusing to her.

"You can't blame him Nami." Toru calmly pointed out. "His mother has basically come back from the dead, found out that just about everything he knew to be true was a lie and now he is going to have a little brother or sister in about five months. He has a lot to think about."

"You forgot to mention that we kidnapped him and that he is now related to us." Nami said looking back at Naruto who was now looking at her.

"Surprisingly that little fact doesn't bother me so much. I'm happy that my mother is alive, ecstatic really, and that she had met someone that made her happy even if for a short time. I'm just angry by the mere thought of how much time we've lost because of the elders and the council. They've ruined my life." Naruto released the breath he had been holding in an effort to calm himself down. "And I don't mind which just as long as they're healthy. I would love to have a younger sibling. I forgive you even though there is nothing to forgive you for."

Kushina smiled, relieved that he had forgiven her though she would never forgive herself, and moved around the table to give her son the hug that had been long in making. "Now..." she pulled away from him and looked him in the eye. "Tell me about everything that had happened to you in your life. Don't leave out any detail and trust me I can found out if you're sugar coating or lying because I am after all your mother."

TBC

Will Naruto tell all? Who knows. I wonder how many of you saw this coming? Were you surprised that Naruto and the twins are related? I won't know unless you review so please do so. Ja!


	12. Chapter 12

Yo! I'm back with another chapter! I was planning on making this one a bit longer but decided against it. I was having a hard time smoothing out the chapter between these two parts so I split them. Look at the bright side I have part of the other chapter typed up! Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: Does anyone actually read these? Oh well. You get the picture. I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 12

Sasuke blocked the speeding punch that was aimed for his head to only end up letting go as an orange clad leg came flying soon after. It was a typical fight between the two but Sasuke couldn't help but feel that it wasn't enough anymore. The feeling of beating Naruto just didn't have the same affect as it normally did for the raven. So as another punch came towards his face Sasuke acted on instinct. Catching the fist Sasuke pulled it back causing the dobe to fall towards him. Taking advantage of Naruto's surprise Sasuke did something he longed to do and claimed the shocked lips before him. Soon enough the lips below his own began to move in their sensual dance, slowly taking over. It was Sasuke who broke the kiss when air became strongly needed. As he gasped for his breath Naruto seemed to recover fast enough that he latched onto Sasuke's throat. A shiver ran down Sasuke's spine as Naruto moved closer to the seal on his neck but Naruto avoided the sensitive spot almost as if he didn't want to acknowledge it's existence. Not that Sasuke could blame him, he couldn't even forgive himself, but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt. Instead Naruto pushed the very willing Sasuke into a nearby tree where slight pressure on their hardened members was enough to frenzy their movements as Sasuke pulled off Naruto's clack t-shirt and Naruto tried to kiss his lips again and again.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hips and pulled him flush against his own with a hiss of pleasure. Searching blindly Sasuke's lips latched onto Naruto's throat and growled out as he rolled his hips. "Mine."

"Yours." That little gasped word sen a streak of possesive pleasure through Sasuke. A trickle of sweat slid down his spine. He was nearly on the brink of tumbling into an orgasm and they had only begun. What had Naruto done to him? Sasuke's hips began to move faster and he gave up trying to mark the dobe's sweaty neck in favor of getting more of the heated air into his lungs. "Tell me you want me dobe."

Naruto groaned but moved his parted lips closer to his ear. "I want you Sasuke, so much."

"Again." Sasuke hissed. He was almost there. Just a little more, a little more

Naruto's passioned gasp and shivers down Sasuke to his member with a heady throb. "I want you Sasuke, to get up."

Sasuke frowned. "What?"

"I said get up Sasuke its your turn to stand guard. "Neji's voice finally cut through the fog.

Sasuke opened his eyes and almost wished he hadn't when he saw Neji's smirk. There was no hidding the fact that Sasuke's dream had been a pleasurable one. Not even wanting to take the chance of his voice working correctly Sasuke just nodded before getting up and moving farther away from the camp. sitting down again Sasuke thought back to what he now realized was a rather steamy dream about the dobe. Well one thing was for certain Sakura hadn't been lying about Sasuke's interest in Naruto. "Fuck."

Yoichi let loose a sigh of relief as the entrance to the tunnel closed behind him with the sound of rock on rock. He never liked traveling outside of the village just because he knew he would have to go through the underground tunnel twice. Not only was the tunnel dark, cold and slipper it went under the converged rivers. Just a small crack in the wall was a serious problem and this worried Yoichi constantly as he walked through the tunnel. As a citizen he really shouldn't be traveling through here unless he was a merchant or ninja but he had been asked by the kage of their village and there was nothing he could do to protest this trip.

Yoichi was being sent out to pick up and purchase an item that was to be the kage's son's birthday present. That was the only reason why Yoichi agreed to go to this stupid village. Love was a powerful motive. Yoichi and the kage's son, Yasahiro Ryuu, had been dating for about two years now. Yoichi deeply loved Ryuu with each breath he took so he had agreed to go despite his fears and worries. Ryuu would of heard about the gift if his father had sent a ninja, his usual means, instead since he himself was in training. So now Yoichi was leaving his village natrually when things were getting interesting at home. Yoichi thought back on the blonde that he had just met.

Naruto had just jumped in to save him unlike most of the people Yoichi had met over the years. Not many cared about those that liked the same sex so it was refreshing to find someone with a good attitude. Yet when Yoichi looked more closely at the blonde it was clear there was something troubling him. And that bothered Yoichi. He had never seen anyone accept him so easily and with such pure acceptance, he doubted he would ever find someone like Naruto again. So any problem that Naruto had was soon going to become Yoichi's problem once he got back to the village.

Yoichi sighed before shifting his bag on his shoulder as he began to walk away. "No point on focusing on that right now. The sooner I'll get this errand done the sooner I can get back home to Ryuu and can help the pretty little blonde." Yoichi hurried down the pathway that was a few yards away from the hidden entrance heading towards his destination.

TBC

So what did you think for my first yaoi scene? I figured it was about time for a little action even if it was a lime and not a lemon. Let me know your opinions and review.


	13. Chapter 13

I am so sorry everyone but I must say I have a rather good reason for not updating in forever unlike Kakashi. I started off watching someones dogs, elderly couple not going to risk them finding anything, and as soon as I got back my mom has been in the hospital. So in all honesty my fanfiction has been hit in the back of the head with a shovel and placed in the trunk. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Enjoy! Oh and read my thoughts at the bottom of the chapter for a special surprise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...Gaara on the other hand...oh wait that's just in my own little fantasy world...Damn it.

Chapter 13

Naruto looked up peering through the darkness of the room at the ceiling even though he wasn't really look at it. Instead his mind was focused on what had happened earlier a couple of rooms over. His mother had asked him a simple question, one that many normal mothers would have asked given the situation, but he hadn't been able to answer her. While the question was simple the answer was not.

Naruto never had been good at expressing himself through words. Everything he said usually came out wrong or was misunderstood. It was only through his actions that his true meaning could be found, out in the open for anyone to see. That was probably why he and Sasuke got along so well. Not just because they both were orphans but because no matter how lonely they were their circumstances were different so were the feelings. So when they both had found a connection deeper then the superficial they had just clicked. It was a connection neither of them could deny no matter how much Sasuke tried in the past. It was through their actions that they understood each other. So it wouldn't have surprised Naruto it his mother couldn't understand him if given the chance. So instead Naruto had said nothing.

His mother had been very understanding with his silence Naruto reflected. Instead of pushing him like all the other females in his life Kushina had just nodded and moved to clear the dishes. Naruto had expected her to press but the question was not repeated the rest of the night. It almost seemed like she was pushing him to tell her on his own. If that made any sense.

But how could he? The beginning of his life was horrible and depressing. Something he hadn't shared with anybody. Not Iruka or Sasuke. The only other person who had known was the third and Tsunade if she had actually read his file but even they didn't know everything. Could he really trust his mother enough to tell her his dark past?

Kushina frowned once Naruto was escorted to his room for the night by Toru. Naruto had been unable to tell her any details of his life, instead just giving her the typical "good" brush off, but it was what he didn't say that truly mattered. Naruto had suffered during her absence and at the hands of others that should have taken care of him and that bothered him enough to not want to tell Kushina. Her little boy was hurting and all Kushina wanted to do was to cuddle him close and tell him everything would be alright. That she was finally there and would never let him go again.

"Something happened to him, didn't it?" Nami asked looking at Kushina with a worried look.

The red headed woman nodded as the frown started to give way to anger. "An I have a feeling it has something to do with the council."

Nami growled. While she had never had her own personal problems with the council from what she had gathered they were not to be trusted when it came to her family. It seems as if the council was out for the Uzumaki blood. "I hate them, they have to pay."

"Oh they will Nami." Kushina smirked over at her niece, a look that sill sent shivers down Nami's spine, "They are going to learn to never mess with the Uzumaki family ever again."

TBC

Oh dear. Kushina's on the war path and she doesn't even know the whole story. I know it's short but I figured the sooner I update the better and I was having a hard time with this chapter. The next chapter should be longer with a little more conflict. Also as a reward for all of those who have been patient with me I am having a little contest I guess you can call it. Those of you who review through out the entire fanfic will be entered into a random drawing where the winner will be sent an e-mail by me. This e-mail will contain a couple of fanfic ideas (not just the Naruto series) and a sample of each one. The winner will get to decide which one he or she wants to be uploaded. The results will be posted in the last chapter and the winner will have one week to contact me back after I send out the e-mail or else another winner will be chosen. Obviously those participating must be logged in when they review and have an outside source e-mail they are willing for me to know. That's about it. Now that I hopefully have your attention REVIEW and get a chance to win. There's still time!


	14. Chapter 14

Well would you look at this I actually updated within the same month this time! Don't fall out of your chairs in shock. How else are you going to read this new chapter? Please do enjoy.

Disclaimer: .desolc esaC .oturaN nwo ton od I

Chapter 14

There are forces in nature that should never be messed with and on top of that list is Uchiha Sasuke. Especially when he is starting to realize that yes he does in fact have positive emotions and that they are very, very active. Unfortunately it seems nobody got that memo. Almost everyone had decided to bother the pissed off Uchiha and with each disturbance the more pissed he got. The number one annoyance was Hyuuga Neji. The smug bastard. After waking Sasuke up that morning Neji just had this all knowing look on his face and a permanent smirk to match. Each time that their eyes met Neji would do that soft chuckle and Sasuke would feel the urge to do some damage to Neji's face to rearrange it.

"We're almost at his mission's stated village." Shikamaru voiced his eyes focused ahead of them though he was painfully aware of what was taking place behind him. "We'll briefly ask around about the gentleman and his grandchildren before asking about Naruto. We'll expand our operation then if he is not found. You guys might want to stop looking like you want to kill someone."

Neji only smirked and looked ahead once again, moving closer to his boyfriend. Oh yes. It was best for one to not mess with a pissed off Uchiha Sasuke and it was quickly becoming time for his companions to be informed of this little fact. Or else it wouldn't just be Naruto that Kanoha would be missing.

Sasuke walked quickly through the village, looking for anyone or anything that could tell him if Naruto had been here. Their earlier exploration had proved that Naruto's destination had been without positive results and Shikamaru had wanted to leave thinking that if the dobe had been kidnapped they wouldn't have stayed here. Which was a sound theory and one Sasuke had used in the past but this was Naruto. Sasuke wasn't so sure he felt something pulling him here and had decided to go with his gut on this one and asked for a chance for a more detailed search. After all any situation with the dobe was never predictable.

The sounds of fighting caught Sasuke's attention and before he realized exactly what he was doing he was knocking the last man unconscious. Looking back at the victim, for the first time, Sasuke grounded his teeth in irritation. "Damn it, hes not Naruto."

Turning to move on he was stopped by an insistent hand. "Did you say you were looking for Naruto?"

Sasuke turned around and looked at the man, pinning him with a glare. Maybe he hadn't wasted his time after all.

Why? Yoichi internally groaned as his back met cold stone. Why does this always have to happen to me? No matter where I am some bigot has to pin me to the nearest solid surface while telling me how wrong I am. Will any of them realize their not proving their masculinity by pinning me like a cheep date?

Yoichi had made it to the village where his lover's birthday present was located but he hadn't been in the village long before the trouble that constantly followed him raised it's ugly head. And boy was it ugly. About five guys had trailed him from the time he had entered the village and when Yoichi had thought they had finally gotten tired of him they had appeared again with about four of their friends on the other end of the alleyway he had darted in in an effort to lose them. Naturally that little plan didn't work. Picking out the leader of the group Yoichi smirked and looked straight at him. "Let me guess. What's a cute guy like me doing in a place like this?"

"Little faggots like you are not welcomed here." Ah Yoichi must have chosen correctly as this idiot was the one who spoke up while the others seemed to look at him rather devotedly. "You're not wanted here."

"Well now I wouldn't say I'm not wanted here. You're friends are pinning me to this wall rather lustfully so I would say I'm wanted at least by them." Almost instantly his wrists were released by the two holding him worried that what Yoichi said would be taken as the truth. No loyalty within the ranks good to know. "Now could you tell me where Takada's place is? I have something to pick up there before I leave."

The ring leader smirked. "You're not going anywhere."

"That's a little counter productive if you want me to get out of your town." Yoichi mumbled dodging the first punch that was sent his way. That one punch seemed to be the signal to cause the others to join in and try to overwhelm Yoichi. The first couple of punches Yoichi was able to dodge but as their numbers increased Yoichi started to receive hits from all directions. Despite the few throws he handed out Yoichi was quickly losing this fight. Not surprising since he was clearly outnumbered. Just as Yoichi was about to curl up in a ball and allow these idiots to continue hitting him he heard a guttural grunt in the back of the crescent ring around him. As the blows to his body grew less Yoichi opened his eyes. He was rewarded with the sight of seeing a man dressed in white and black knocking out his attackers. Yoichi felt a small smile emerge on his face. It seems that Naruto wasn't the only one in the world who could and would fight to protect the weak. All too soon Yoichi's attackers were out cold sprawled across the small alleyway. Yoichi looked up and was met with cold and angry onyx eyes. This man was rather handsome or he would be if he wasn't so angry. What had Yoichi done to deserve this?

"Damn it hes not Naruto." It was faint but Yoichi was just barely able to hear this stranger's growled words. Why was he looking for Naruto?

Determined to find out why and make a profit at doing so Yoichi reached out and grabbed onto this stranger's shirt. " Did you say you were looking for Naruto?"

His savior turned around so fast that Yoichi was surprised his head didn't spin. "What do you know about Naruto?"

"I guess you're a friend of his." the black haired stranger nodded. " I'm by the way and thanks for saving me. The blonde is staying in my village. I could show you there. That is if you would help me with my errand."

The black haired boy glared at this, considering it, before nodding. "Alright. I will help you but you had better not be lying to me."

Boy did this cutie have a temper. Oh well at least Yoichi had a bodyguard now.

Kiba walked up to where the others were standing and sighed at their irritated faces. "You guys got the same instructions as well?"

"What gave you that clue?" Temari growled looking up at the sign they all were standing under. The letters read Ryuu's Ramen: Special Uzumaki cake ramen today only.

Kiba breathed in calmly. He was trying to not react like he normally would as it would impress Negi more so Kiba could sleep at night without worrying about an angry cousin of Hinata's. "I guess we still have wait on Uchiha though."

Shikamaru sighed. "So troublesome."

"Uchiha-san just wants to make sure that our youthful friend is not here Shikamaru-san!" Lee exclaimed.

"No one is stating otherwise Lee." Ten-ten stated rolling her eyes at her louder teammate. Honestly why couldn't she have been placed with a different mission. One that Lee was not a part of? "You're just going to have to calm do-"

Ten-ten and the others cut off their conversations as they sensed Sasuke's chakra suddenly spike up. It took only a moment for all of them to notice that the chakra was moving away from them and away from the village. Quickly the others took off after their comrade.

"What is it with Uchiha's and running away?" Kiba growled out. The others could only nod their agreement. Not even Lee could say anything against that after all Sasuke had left before. It only took them a few moments for them to catch up to the Uchiha: a fact that had Shikamaru believing that he wanted them to catch up or else they would have never been able to know he was gone in the first place. "Yo Uchiha what's your damage?"

Sasuke glanced back at the group with an almost deadly glare. "I know where Naruto is."

TBC

Finally we're about in the middle of the story which mean the climax is a comin' (in more ways then one ;p)! Yes it is short but I wanted to stop it there. More suspense that way. Also only two people havereviewed since I put up my review reward in the previous chapter. Reviews, really of any kind, make me update faster. So I wanted to reward you guys. So REVIEW! It is the only way to win. And if you are worried about giving me your e-mails just create a false yahoo account or something with a fake name and address. One only open for fanfiction. That is how mine is. I understand and will repeat myself again. REEEEEEEEEEVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW! It makes us all happy. Ja!


	15. Chapter 15

You would not believe it but I had most of this chapter already written, lost it, but found it again after I had forgotten about it? Crazy huh? Too bad I like to hand write most of my stories or I could have just uploaded it. So I had to combine the two copies of this chapter to continue to the next.

Disclaimer: xox...Okay have I killed the disclaimer complainer yet? If not I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 15

Naruto cleared his throat to gather his mother's attention. "Um...can I talk to you about earlier?"

Kushina looked over at Naruto and smiled releasing the breath she had been holding when she heard his door open. "Of course. You can talk to me about anything."

"Well to be honest I don't think I want to talk to you about what's happened to me. I mean not all at once. Maybe as things happen I can tell you the good things but the bad I don't want to tell you." Naruto rushed to say in an effort to get what he wanted out before his natural clumsiness invaded. "No that I don't trust you because I do but because I haven't told anyone not even teme! I mean Sasuke."

Kushina stared at Naruto for a moment before sighing. "I understand and I'm glad you trust me. There's only one thing I would like to ask you and I really must have an answer."

Naruto swallowed at Kushina's serious expression. "Yeah?"

"Who is this Sasuke? He must be pretty important if you mentioned him." Kushina asked.

Naruto blushed much to his displeasure and Kushina's own delight. "Teme's just teme. I mean he is really important to me. My most important person."

Kushina took this in and smiled. "Does he know?"

With this Naruto got a sad look on his face. One that almost made Kushina's heart break. "No. I haven't told him and he doesn't return them. But we are friends. Best friends since I'm the only person he can barely stand to have near him for any extended period of time."

Kushina pulled Naruto close. "He'll notice in time then. How couldn't he? You are a rather obvious person. We'll I guess it's a good thing I sent the twins out to spend some time with their own parents for a change. Now we can spend some much needed mother son bonding time. But first dinner. Do you like ramen?"

Naruto's eyes enlarged and turned watery. "Like ramen? No I LOVE it! Anytime, anywhere, anyhow and any flavor!"

Kushina laughed. "Your father would have fainted if he heard that. He was always telling me that I ate too much ramen. Especially Ichiraku ramen that is-"

"-the best!" Naruto chimmed in. "I eat there almost everyday!"

"I told him is was an Uzumaki family trait." Kushina began to go through the motions of fixing the tasty meal. "Everyone in the family loves it. Maybe not as much as us but we all love it dearly and have it at least once a week. Speaking of the family. Naruto maybe you should ask the troublesome twosome to show you the rest of the family? You have a lot of time to catch up on."

Naruto nodded and walked up beside his mother to help her with their meal.

Time seemed to fly by while Naruto stayed at his mother's home. Earlier on he had tried to send messages to Gaara and Tsunade but when no reply came back Naruto just shrugged it off. It was normal that he would be forgotten. The thought of leaving had never entered Naruto's mind. This was his chance to have a family that he had been born into. Not one he had to create and fight to for. One that wouldn't forget his birthday.

Naruto sighed, throwing a stone into the whirlpool infested water and watch it skip a little on the water, he couldn't really blame his friends for forgetting. Many of his friends hadn't been able to attend his party due to missions and meetings that had been unavoidable. Sakura he understood because no matter how much she tried to deny it Ino was her best friend. It only made sense that she went to the party but it would have been nice if she had at least spent a little time out of her day to say happy birthday. Shikamaru had been really busy and Ino always threw the best party at her parent's request. The only person Naruto didn't understand was Sasuke. Why would he go to Ino's party? There was obviously a bunch of his rabid fangirl's there, two being Ino and Sakura the president and vice president of said fanclub, and there was a crowd of people. Sasuke just didn't do social. Now that Naruto had calmed down a little he could see that something just didn't add up.

"Oi! Naruto-chan." Nami called out suddenly.

Naruto snapped his head around and glared at the twin that was smirking at him. "Oi! I'm not a girl dattebayo! How many times do I have to tell you-"

"We're going to visit Gramp's if you want to come?" Toru asked trying to dispel the impending fight. Toru was constantly trying to avoid fighting and he was quickly becoming Naruto's favorite twin. Though the shy boy loved to prank Naruto more than his sister.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Sure. It has been awhile." Naruto jumped up and followed the twins into town where Gramp's lived. The elder Uzumaki liked living in the town where there was people. Plus his elderly girlfriend lived there too.

It was strange suddenly having all these people around him without having to worry about when something was going to happen. No one hated him the opposite in fact. It almost seemed like he had been missing and had returned after a long trip. Naruto was quickly coming to love his discovered family and everything that they held dear. Which was why when a familiar chakra signature appeared Naruto knew instantly it did not belong to anyone in the village and his eyes searched the crowd. When they settled on a familiar figure his blue eyes widened in surprise and his breathing stopped along with his heartbeat. Only one person wore his hair like that and only one person in the entire world could make Naruto's heart beat take off so fast. It took everything in him to make the air held in his longs to rush out in a whisper. "Sasuke."

tbc

Another chapter done. Yay! Now please review. It's only fair. Ja!


	16. Chapter 16

Alrighty first I would like to explain why this is so late. My homework notebook that had a great deal of this chapter written was stolen. So I've had to rewrite it from scratch and I cannot tell you how much I hate that. Also it has been my birthday and my little sister's birthday so I've been busy. Sorry and please enjoy.

Disclaimer: Alright I am already committed. Or maybe I should be...hmmmm. Anyways I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 16

"Sasuke." It was the barest of whispers but the raven haired boy still heard it and searched for the speaker with an almost desperate need. His eyes locked onto a pair of blue eyes that were familiar and the greatest thing he had seen in his life.

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered back almost afraid to break the spell that held them in place. As fast as he could he moved towards Naruto "Dobe I found you."

"I wasn't lost teme." Naruto whispered back. "I've been here the entire time."

"I know." Sasuke smirked at Naruto's clueless look.

"Oi! Sasuke why are you two whispering?" Kiba came running up breaking the tranquil moment the two were sharing. "Naruto! Where have you been?"

Naruto smiled. "Tsunade let you off your leash fleabag?"

Kiba glared at Naruto but it's effectiveness was ruined by the smile that Kiba couldn't get rid of. "It's good to see you man. You've had so many of people worried with your little disappearing act. We even have Gaara helping us look for you. Along with Neji, Shikamaru and the others."

"So you've basically been by yourself." Naruto jokingly said his eyes returning to Sasuke's. "So where are the others?"

"On their way. Once Sasuke flared his chakra to get our attention we all started to rush over here. I just happened to be closest." Kiba said with a proud look on his face.

"And the loudest." Neji comment drawing Naruto's attention to him and Gaara next to him as they emerged from the crowd.

"Neji, Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed a little more cheerfully. Gaara was practically his brother, a title that Sasuke once held, which would make Neji his brother in law. "Gaara I assume you didn't get my messages I sent saying I was here? Unless you just wanted an excuse to spend time with Neji?"

"No." Gaara muttered. "I wouldn't do that. Especially since Uchiha was with us." Oh how could Naruto forget that Gaara and Sasuke couldn't stand each other? Not to mention Neji. They must have been really worried about him if they successfully worked together to find him.

Slowly the rest if the search team showed up with their different greetings of joy, anger and one troublesome. It was about this time that two familiar voices gathered their attention. "Oi! Naruto-chan where are you? Oh there you are don't you know it is a bad idea to suddenly stop without telling us?" Nami growled up until she saw a very familiar red head that was starting to glare at them.

"Oh dear." Toru whispered. "We are in so much trouble."

"Trouble? You don't know what trouble is." Gaara growled moving towards them to only be blocked by Naruto. "Why are you protecting them?"

"I have my reasons." Naruto said smiling. "Actually why don't you follow us? I have someone I want you guys to meet."

The group looked around at each other silently communicating over Kiba's head before coming to an agreement. "Alright." Shikamaru designated himself to speak for them. "Even though it will be completely troublesome to go we will. But you have to explain everything."

Naruto smiled and nodded his head. "Okay!"

The house seemed completely normal in Sasuke's opinion. Nothing too extraordinary though there was something about it that tickled something inside of him. There was a small family garden off to the side of the small house though that was not the only planned plant life decorating the house. Morning glories grew up the wooden sides aided by moss that had gained purchase long ago. It was homey and welcoming in the sunlight. It was here that Naruto pushed open the door and rushed inside barely remembering to kick off his sandals. The dobe was just so passionate.

Sasuke focused on the twins that had caused this whole find and seek game but strangely they didn't seem too worried that they were going to be punished for the crime that they had committed. If anything they were happy with the fact that everyone knew. Couldn't Naruto know anyone who was the least bit sane?

"Come on in!" Nami shouted and kicked her own sandels in the same fashion as Naruto before hurrying off deeper into the house.

Toru sighed and fixed the two pairs of discarded sandels before neatly taking his own off. "The waiting room is on the left we'll bring you some tea. Unless you want something else?" At the negative response the boy disappeared into the house much like the two before. Honestly why were they letting those two run around with Naruto? They could easily do something to the dobe before they left or could do anything to stop them. Naruto brought out the best in people and sometimes the most idiotic.

"Naruto!" A womanly voice called out drawing the groups attention to the door that they had just entered in a few moments ago. "Really just ditching your guests and making the twins bring them inside is very rude. Hello I'm Uzumaki Kushina."

Silence filled the room as they looked at the red haired woman in shock and complete denial. Sasuke looked behind the woman to see the blonde dobe hidding behind her. 'Well this explained why the dobe didn't return.'

TBC

Well what did you think? Please review. Also Happy Hallows Eve!


	17. Chapter 17

Looky here. Is this another update? Why yes it is. What do you know and so soon after the last update. It must be all the sugar from the candy I have filched from my little sister's Halloween winnings. Halloween let me count the ways of how I love thee. Anyways please read, enjoy and review. In that order or else it won't make any sense.

Disclaimer: Subtract what is between the N and the O to get the answer to the question if I own Naruto.

Chapter 17

Sakura screamed in frustration as the large stack of used bedpans fell when she tried to remove one of them to be cleaned. "Damn that demon brat! Damn him, damn him, damn him to hell! It's his fault that I'm stuck here cleaning these nasty things! This is not something a ninja of my caliber should be doing! I should be healing ninjas that come into the hospital, saving their lives when no one else could, and going on dates with Sasuke-kun."

At first Sakura had been too angry and panic driven to actually come up with a plan on how to bring Sasuke back to her side but after a few days of dealing with crusty old people, and cleaning too many rooms, she had calmed down enough to start coming up with a plan. A plan that was absolutely perfect, if she said so herself, and she did say so. It had been rather obvious and too simple that Sakura had overlooked it but after nurturing it she decided to go with it. It was all based on one thing that Sasuke had over looked when he had rushed off after Naruto. A dream created from death and power of a last name. A detail that Sakura remembered from times long past that would put a crack in the two ninjas' love. A crack that she would exploit and use to her advantage.

Sasuke wanted a family.

A family that bore his last name and carried the genetic makeup of the Uchiha family in an effort to carry on the legacy of the Uchiha name and the precious sharingan. It would be Sasuke's children that carried this dream. Naruto could not give Sasuke this. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how unpredictable he was, Naruto could not bare any children. And Sakura could. It would only be a matter of time, after Sasuke's misguided lust for the demon child faded into nothing, that he would start searching for something more elsewhere. Sakura planned to be that something more and the sooner the better.

It was simple really. Most of the setup had already been done by her first plan and the actions that had resulted from it. All Sakura had to do was add to it. She had the medical backing for her plan and Tsunade, the only one who could really stop her, had handed her the key when she had given Sakura her punishment. Ah, sweat vengeance. The blond, ignorant woman, had unknowingly given Sakura the means to enter information into the main database at the hospital and that had been the only problem with faking her pregnancy.

Yes pregnancy. It gave Sakura a shiver when she thought of her plan as she re-stacked the bedpans. If there was one thing that would tie Sasuke-kun and her together forever it would be a child created between them. Now she wasn't an idiot by no means. She knew the risks if anyone found out she wasn't pregnant and her not giving birth after nine months would be a clear give away. It was here that Tsunade had helped again. While collecting herbs Sakura had come across some late blooming flowers known as reproba abortio (1) a flowering herb of sorts that created symptoms that closely resembled miscarriages. Including the bleeding needed to convince any medic of what had happened. All Sakura had to do was pretend to be pregnant, convince Sasuke-kun to marry her and then have the miscarriage. It was perfect. It was because of his dream to have a family and his sense of duty that would push Sasuke-kun to marry her before she gave birth. Sakura would insist on getting married before she bloated up with a child and then go on to have the miscarriage. There was only one problem that Sakura had yet to decide upon and one that needed to be dealt with quickly before she had the predicted miscarriage.

Naruto.

Once again he was the center of all her problems and Sakura would remove him completely this time by any means necessary. She had picked the light pink flowers with green edging and blood red roots, hiding them at the very bottom of her basket. When drying the healing herbs for the stock rooms she had peeled the roots of the toxic skin and boiled them in a salty water until the roots had hardened. It was then she ground the roots into a fine powder. As the roots boiled Sakura realized another use for the roots or to be more exact the toxic skins. While not completely deadly, if one took in enough of the toxin one could die, the toxin could cause a fake death. If mixed with the herbs quietus letum (2) and etiam spiritus (3) one would seem dead as their breathing stilled to the point that more air was taken through the skin than the lungs.

It was then that Sakura realized what she needed to do to get rid of the problem. It would be hard and Sakura would have to make it so that everything would not point back to her. The demon child would die and Sasuke-kun, along with the entire village, would be released from the demonic spell he had cast. Sakura would make sure of that.

tbc

1) reproba abortio: these are latin for false and miscarriage respectively. I do not know if there is such a plant I made it up when writing this.

2) quietus letum : sleeping death again I made it up.

3) etiam spiritus: still breath/breathing/life/spirit

Oh dear more filler chapters. But same as before it serves a purpose. And that my little readers would be called drama. Wouldn't be a good story without it. It is a must! The same can be said about reviews so please review.


	18. Chapter 18

I love when people review. It makes me write faster and I enjoy writing a lot better too. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and but I do own this story so don't sue.

Chapter 18

Well this explained everything and that was all that Sasuke could think about this situation. Really what could you say in the face of seeing someone whom you thought dead actually alive. And heavily pregnant at that.

"I think there needs to be some explainations said." Naruto said with a smile.

You think? It was rather obvious that some explanations were given and on top of that list was what the hell was going on!

"Well you see after I gave birth to Naruto my memory was erased and I ended up back in my home village. I stayed here, fell in love, got pregnant and recently I began to remember everything that happened." Kushina explained settling down on the nearby couch that nobody was sitting on.

"That was when we found out and decided to go get Naruto." Toru explain. "He is our cousin."

"So we took our grandfather and searched for him in Konoha but as it turned out he had left already and ended up in Suna. So we signed up for an escort job and ended up escorting Naruto here." Nami said with a smile. "Now Naruto is living with his mother until further notice like a happy family should."

As expected this statement caused a great up rise of disbelief and disagreement. Naruto belonged with Konoha, his dreams and loved ones were there, and at the moment he was staying in Suna. Sasuke looked away from Naruto and surveyed his friends who were trying to be heard above the rest. When his black eyes met mint green Sasuke was only slightly surprised to see that Gaara was not arguing as well in his silent manner. Instead Gaara and Sasuke had a silent agreement, one that they would never admit out loud, that this might be something completely out of their hands. That is was really Naruto's choice on where he lived and they could only support his decision. Though that didn't stop Sasuke from allowing the others to disagree. Sasuke looked back at Naruto and watched his expression turn from worried to surprisingly happy. When their eyes met Sasuke nodded his head for Naruto to follow him and quietly left the room. As he put on his sandals Naruto appeared putting his on as well. When the outer door slid shut behind them the noise from inside was muted.

"Why did you want to come out here teme?" Naruto asked following the raven as he walked away from the home and the village.

"It was too loud in there and nothing is really going to get done with their arguing." Sasuke explained. "That girl stirred up a little trouble."

Naruto chuckled. "That's Nami for you. She loves to start a good fight when she can. She might not win it but will enjoy as the world becomes focused on what is being said and done in that one moment."

"You love her." Sasuke murmured glancing at the blond from the corner of his eyes.

Naruto nodded. "I do. I love all of them. Even though it has only been a short amount of time I've grown to love them dearly, their faults and all."

"The others care for you as well." Sasuke stated stopping Naruto with a firm hand. "That's why we're all here right now. You are missed back in Konoha and Suna. You even have the Kazekage searching for you without any guards from his own village. That says a lot in and of itself dobe."

"I'm not needed there." Naruto whispered a sad look covering his face. One that made Sasuke want to pull the dobe close and comfort his troubles away if only for a moment.

"You are needed in Konoha dobe." Sasuke growled, shaking Naruto in hopes of loosening some sense long forgotten in his mind.

"No I'm not Sasuke!" Naruto jerked away crouching down. "Even my own father died to save my life and those around me. On my birthday so many people died. Ninja and villagers alike died by hatred of the demon inside of me. It makes sense that the villagers hate me and wish for my death." Naruto murmured looking into the palms of his hands.

"It wasn't your fault Naruto." Sasuke whispered. Who was this depressed person? Naruto was never depressed! Angry yes. But never depressed that was Sasuke's job! He wanted to reach out and touch the dobe at the sad, despairing look in those blue eyes but he didn't dare. "The Kyuubi attacked our village on his own not because you were born. If anything it was his arrival that caused you to be born. The villagers' hatred of you is unfounded and unjustified."

Naruto smirked and glanced over at Sasuke. "Watch out teme it almost sounds like you care. Seriously though I do understand why they hate me and I cannot blame them for something that they feel."

Sasuke frowned. "I do care dobe."

Naruto froze at this admission before chuckling. "You shouldn't make jokes like that Sasuke. People might take you seriously."

"They should. Uchiha's don't joke around. Especially not with something as important as their feelings." Sasuke watched as Naruto turned and looked at him fully. "I care for you Naruto. Deeply. So much I cannot begin to describe these feelings much less name them."

Naruto shook his head. "Don't Sasuke. Please don't say something you'll regret and take back. I can't handle it."

Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto's shaking hand, squeezing it in a silent effort to comfort the blond. "I never regret anything I do dobe. I've been affected by you for so long I no longer know where I end and where you begin. You have become a part of my life, a part of me, and I don't ever want to change that. I will not lose you Naruto. I can't watch as my only family leaves again."

Naruto smiled. "I'm not leaving teme. I'm going back to Konoha once my mission is over. Did you actually think that I could be so easily chased off? Now who's a dobe?"

"I'm serious Naruto." Sasuke drew in a shaky breath. "I love you."

tbc

Aw. It's just so...sappy. The whole flipping thing! Sickening really but I figured it was about time someone confessed. Might as well be Sasuke. What is the world coming to? Sasuke and Gaara agreeing on something! Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

I've update yay! And some other good news this is the second to last chapter of the fanfic! That would explain why it is a little longer then the others and why it jumps a little. The point of view also moves around so keep an eye on that. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own happiness.

Chapter 19

Naruto watched as Sasuke started walking away his mind trying it's hardest to understand what was going on. Should he really trust Sasuke with what he just said? 'His voice was shaking.' Before he could understand what he was thinking Naruto found his hand enclosed on Sasuke's wrist stopping his escape.

"Dobe?" His confession must have shown on his face to cause Sasuke to look at him like that.

"You hurt me teme." Naruto whispered but his words carried their meaning. "Not just your not showing up at my birthday party or even forgetting to tell me happy birthday. I mean when you left I couldn't understand why. Not your reasons but why you left me. I wanted you back even without Sakura asking me." Naruto sighed. "I felt as if my soul was ripping."

"Sasuke frowned at Naruto. "What are you saying dobe?"

Naruto glared at Sasuke and yelled naturally before his mind caught up with his mouth. "Shut up teme! I'm trying to tell you I love you too!"

Both of the boys stared at each other for a few moments before Naruto turned red and much to his surprise Sasuke started to laugh. "You're the only one who would blurt a love confession."

Naruto watched in near amazement as Sasuke's normally frowning face was eased of the stress he constantly carried with him. As Sasuke began to wind down Naruto crossed his arms and sniffed. "We all can't be perfect teme."

Sasuke moved forward and placed a light kiss on Naruto's pouting lips. "I think you're perfect dobe."

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a somewhat weirded out look. "That was a little too sappy for you teme."

Time went by as they basked in the moment. "I guess we had better head back." Naruto said cheerfully. How could he not be happy? The love he thought that could never be returned was.

"I suppose. Gaara should be having kittens right now." Sasuke started thinking of the red haired Kazekage. He was rather protective of Naruto, how would he react to them being together?

"Pups actually." Naruto stated and giggled at Sasuke's raised eyebrow. "He's a raccoon demon carrier. Raccoons have pups not kittens."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Only you dobe would know something so useless."

Naruto laughed before quieting down. " You know Sasuke I think I understand a little more now. I mean why you left like you did. I just met my own mother and I cannot make myself imagine losing her. I would easily kill anyone if they even hurt her or the rest of my family."

"Thanks dobe." Sasuke smirked.

"I've come to a decision." Naruto stated when he and Sasuke arrived back at his mother's house. Almost instantly every ones eyes turned to face him. Compared to the life that Naruto had lived up until now it was amazing how these people cared for him. And now that he had his mother and the family connected to that Naruto couldn't ask for more. Yet he had yearned for Sasuke's love and somehow the teme returned it. "I'm going to go back to Konoha. My friends are there, my home is there and teme lives there. I think it would make me happiest if I stayed there."

"Are you sure Naruto?" Gaara spoke up looking over at the woman and the twin troublemakers with a pointed look. The twins looked rather down trodden and his mother didn't say react at all.

Naruto nodded his head. "I'm sure. Though I seriously doubt I have a place to stay since I haven't been paying for my apartment."

Sasuke grabbed his shoulder. "You'll be staying with me dobe."

Naruto smiled at Sasuke before looking over at his mother. He had been worried about Kushina's reaction to his decision. She, after all, had a strong history against Konoha and losing her son once again to the village probably wouldn't cause positive feelings. "Mom?"

Kushina looked at Naruto for a few more moments before smiling. "How could I hold this against you? You're returning to your village not because of the village but for the people who care about you. As long as you're happy I'm happy."

"Well I'm not happy." Nami pouted despite her brother's pleas to stop. "We just got Naruto-chan and now you're taking him away from us! To what? Return him to a village that treats him like garbage! We're his family he should be staying with us!"

Kushina glanced at Nami with disapproval. "Nami! Naruto is old enough to make his own decisions. Besides-" She looked back at Naruto with a smile again. "I think I may go back as well. Though it will take me sometime before I can move there. I'll have to get permission and find a place to stay that is big enough for me, the baby and you two when you visit."

"You can live in the Uchiha district." Sasuke spoke up. "The homes are not being used so there's no reason for you not to. I'll have a place fixed up before you arrive."

"You know Naruto I think I see why you love him so much." Kushina said sending an almost smug look over to her son as the group started up once again. Ah the love of family drama.

The members of the Naruto search team and the subject of said mission was approaching Konoha's gate. They had left Kushina's village with few problems and had arrived back at Suna to drop off the Suna siblings. As the group entered Konoha a familiar pink head quickly moved closer to the entrance. Sakura stopped right in front of Sasuke a smile on her face. "Sasuke-kun you're back home! I'm so happy I have something to tell you. Lets go out and get something to eat!"

Sasuke jerked his arm free of Sakura's grip. "I'm escorting Naruto to Lady Tsunade's office and then we're going on a dinner date. Just the two of us. You have no part in those plans."

Sakura blinked at Sasuke. "You cannot be serious Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke frowned at Sakura. "I am very serious. After his visit with the Hokage we're going out for dinner alone. Our first date in our relationship."

Sakura looked almost tearful as she reached out one again to grab onto Sasuke. "You can't, Sasuke-kun, you just can't! I'm pregnant with your baby."

Silence fell on the group as Sasuke jerked back. His eyes looked for blue ones and wasn't denied their surprise or hurt look. "I doubt it. I wouldn't. At what time would I-"

"At Ino's party." Sakura voiced cheerfully, a light blush dusting her her cheeks. "Lady Tsunade should have the copies of my results since you're already heading there. Why not ask her for them?"

Sasuke felt an inner rage fill him until he could barely feel the panic and worry over Naruto's reaction to this news. "Haruno, you had better hope when Tsunade re-tests you in a few minutes that your results are positive." The threat in his words was clear.

Sakura jerked back at the use of her last name. At no time had Sasuke-kun ever use her last name. "B-but Sasuke-kun are you not happy? I'm giving you a family like you want." Sakura sent a sneering look at Naruto despite the protests of the rest of the group. "Something that, that thing could never give you."

Sasuke looked back at Naruto and watched as that truth sunk in. "It may have been true at some time that I would have loved to have children of my own but I love Naruto more. Don't mistake me though." Sasuke hurried to continue when he saw Sakura's protesting face. "If you are carrying my child I will raise it but you will have no other part in my life. Naruto and I will raise the baby together as a real family. Together. If the child is not mine and you have caused Naruto needless pain I will kill you. Now lets go. Kiba escort Haruno to the Hokage's office." With that said Sasuke pulled Naruto away before the pink haired menace could say anything else.

Kiba watched as the two ninjas hurried off towards the Hokage's office and sighed. "For your sake Sakura I would hope that nothing goes wrong during the testing. If Sasuke does not kill you Lady Tsunade will." Smiling coldly down at her Kiba grabbed her elbow. "Now lets get you to the Hokage's office and tested before someone tries to forge the results."

tbc

A long chapter with Naruto finding love and his mother returning with him. Kiba hating on Sakura. Not to mention Sakura and her crazy plan. What will happen in the next chapter? Find out along with the results of who will be choosing my next project. Also I'm going to try and put a poll on who should top because in the final chapter there will be yaoi. I have to earn the M rating somehow. So keep an eye on that and please review. Ja!


	20. Chapter 20

I'm sorry for not updating sooner but my computer died and I finally got it back! The chapter has been done this entire time but no way to upload onto the site. Welcome to the final chapter! I hope you have enjoyed my first fanfic and will continue to read the ones to follow. Okay as for the contest that I am throwing the results will be posted at the end in bold print. Thank you and please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Also this chapter has yaoi in it so read at your own risk. Not mine. YOURS.

Chapter 20

As Sasuke pulled Naruto away from the group and towards the hokage's office Naruto couldn't help the feeling of dread that filled the pit of his stomach. It was a strange feeling that he wasn't used to. How could he be? He had never been in a situation like this before. Being in love, have that love returned and now that very same love may be ripped right out from under him. A baby. A small life that would have a big impact on the world before it was even born. Naruto glanced over at Sasuke taking in his frowning face and how hard his hands clenched his own. Sasuke had always talked about creating a family and no matter how unpredictable he could be at times even Naruto had to admit defeat at this. How could he compete with Sakura who was pretty, smart, female and pregnant with Sasuke's child.

"I didn't sleep with her." Sasuke stated glancing out of the corner of his eye.

Naruto looked away. "How can you be so sure of that teme?"

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. "Besides the fact that it's my body and I know what I do with it? Because dobe, even if I didn't have feelings for you, I would never sleep with that girl. No matter how drunk I was. She is nothing that I would look for in a wife."

Naruto smiled. "What do you look for in a wife?"

"Someone who challenges me and strong enough to protect our family. Someone pretty and unique. Someone who would stand up for what they believe in and never consider giving in." Sasuke smirked. "And a large cock between his legs wouldn't hurt either."

Naruto turned bright red and missed the edge of the roof they were currently jumping to. Sasuke's hand jerked on his own and pulled him back up into his arms. "Teme!"

"Only to you dobe." Sasuke placed a kiss on Naruto's lips that was too light for the both of them. "Now lets hurry and get this mess straightened up so I can get you home."

Tsunade sighed and took a long sip from her sake bottle not even considering the small cup just out of reach of her left hand. She looked up at the disheveled group as they entered her office lead by the Uchiha and the gaki. All of their faces looked grim despite that they had found Naruto. Oh, this couldn't be good. "Alright, what's wrong?"

Sasuke nearly growled and reached back into the group, seeming to grab onto something, before pulling out her medical assistant whom looked rather unsettled. "This bitch says you tested her and found she was pregnant. With my child. I want to see the results and have her retested."

Tsunade sent a look back at Sakura and frowned. "I should say so considering I have heard of no such test. Nor have I seen the results."

"My Lady I was the one who filed the results." Shizune spoke up pulling the attention to her momentarily. "It was in your filing stack with your signature."

Tsunade's eyes darted back to Sakura. "Well then shall we go test those results, Haruno? Shizune get her results. Everyone stay here it won't take long." With that said Tsunade grabbed Sakura and transported the girl to the hospital. Shizune quickly left the room, throwing a quick worried glance in Naruto and Sasuke's direction, she hoped this would turn out well.

The room was silent as they awaited for Tsunade to return with the test results. The only sound that broke the silence was when Shizune returned with Sakura's medical file and the door clicked behind her. When the familiar sound of transportation, along with the smoke appeared, the room's tension grew stronger.

Tsunade released Sakura and moved back behind her desk, opening Sakura's medical file and removing the old results. As she looked between the two a crease formed between her eyebrows before she leaned back. "It seems that Haruno's results are in fact correct. Though I would like an explanation as to how this happened."

"It's obvious that Sasuke-kun has strong feelings for me." Sakura spoke up a smug smile on her face as she looked over at Naruto. "And now we're going have a baby to prove that."

"More like drugged." Naruto growled pulling Tsunade's gaze.

"Gaki that is a strong accusation." Tsunade looked at the blond and felt a small ache in her chest. She knew how much Naruto loved the Uchiha it had been the only reason why Tsunade had not ordered Uchiha's execution when he returned.

"One I would back up." Naruto said gripping Sasuke's hand tight. "I know Sasuke. I trust him. He would never sleep with Sakura. Never Baa-chan."

"Gaki." Tsunade's voice became cold as she focused her attention solely on Sakura. "What really surprises me is how could I have been so stupid as to expect anything better from you?"

"What are you talking about Baa-chan?" Naruto whispered.

"My results matched perfectly! You said so yourself, I'm pregnant with Sasuke-kun's baby!" Sakura shouted.

"Haruno those would be the results you wanted wouldn't it?" Tsunade sighed before smirking at Sakura. "Normally when these tests say they're positive I would accept them end of story but I know Naruto. He trusts the Uchiha and for once I decided to follow his advice. I ran another test. These results tell a different tale one that shows Haruno's medical knowledge in a whole new light. You're faking the pregnancy using wild medicines that give a false pregnancy."

"You can't be sure of that!" Sakura screached. "I am pregnant I am!"

"True. My testing method is an undeveloped one so I backed that blood test with one that you completely forgot about. Your hair is walking, well updated, history bank. It told me you have taken this combination of drugs for the past couple of weeks. Ever since Uchiha left in search of Naruto." Tsunade said leaning forward. "But to be sure we'll have to wait and prove this. Which means I cannot knowingly put you in a cell."

"Wait." a voice called out pulling everyones' attention to the back of the room.

Seeing who it was Sakura hissed. "What are you doing here?"

Ino looked at her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Telling them the truth. That you are not pregnant and all the trouble you've caused."

"Lies." Sakura moved towards Ino to only be held back by Kiba. "You just want Sasuke-kun all to yourself!"

"I used to which is why I didn't say anything before when you drugged Sasuke to show up at my party." Ino sighed. "But when I found out what you did to Naruto's birthday plans and now that I've seen them together, I have to say something. Sakura told me she was planning on faking her pregnancy and having Sasuke marry her before having a miscarriage. All of the drugs should still be in her apartment. In her dresser's bottom drawer within a hidden compartment. I'm sorry I haven't said anything until now. Lady Tsunade you need to put Sakura away. She is completely crazy. She has even been planning on killing Naruto."

Those last quickly uttered words sent a flurry of action throughout the room. "Shino, Shikamaru and Kiba take Sakura to Ibiki and tell him to give her the special. Ino go give your report to one of my anbu guards outside. Leave nothing out before coming back for your punishment." Ino nodded and quickly moved to do so as Shino and Shikamaru joined Kiba in restraining Sakura. "As for everyone else write your report and turn it into Iruka. Dismissed!" Tsunade growled trying her hardest to not smash Sakura's face in. "Gaki, Uchiha, wait a moment!"

Naruto and Sasuke turned back around. "What is it Baa-chan?"

"It seems to me Uchiha you've lucked out over this whole situation. Your punishment for hurting Naruto will be put on hold until Haruno tells us if you were truly to blame for your actions. Also Gaki it seems while you were gone your apartment was given to someone else. So unless you have plans to stay somewhere else I would be more then happy to put in a request for housing." Tsunade said leaning back in her chair.

Before Naruto could even utter a single word Sasuke spoke up. "He already has a place to stay Lady Tsunade. Naruto will be living with me from now on. Please change his records to state so. Good day." With that Sasuke dragged Naruto out of the room.

As the last of the rather loud protests from Naruto faded Tsunade pulled a drink from her sake bottle. "Lady Tsunade don't you dare! You have paper work to finish!" Shizune called out. Tsunade sighed. Yep she had been right. She was getting a headache.

"Don't think for a second that I'm going to stay here permanently teme! I'll only stay here until-hey!" Naruto's rant was canceled when Sasuke pulled him inside the Uchiha main house and quickly kissed him.

"Dobe why are you protesting this? You love me and I love you so I don't see a problem with you living with me. Even if you wanted your own space the Uchiha family grounds has more then enough housing for you to pick one. So just accept it." Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes.

"But Sasuke-" Once again Sasuke resorted to kissing Naruto's protests away except this time he didn't plan on letting up.

While Naruto tried to protest, there was a purposeful roll of Sasuke's hips and Naruto moaned in his throat as he fell under Sasuke's spell. Here he was with the sexiest man in Konoha with his hands working quickly to remove his clothes and he was worried about a little thing like where he would be living in the next couple of days? Another unmistakable roll of Sasuke's hips sent Naruto's thoughts flying out the window at the obvious state of arousal of Sasuke's cock. Naruto's breath caught in his throat as he felt Sasuke's teeth against the side of his neck, nibbling his way down to Naruto's recently discovered chest. Naruto's hand found the bottom edge of Sasuke's shirt and slid up. One continuing up to play with a hardened nipple he found while the second circled Sasuke's navel. Sasuke's breath caught and he pulled away. "Room. Now."

"And I thought you didn't say much before." Naruto gasped as Sasuke pulled him down the maze of wooden hallways.

Sasuke smirked as he and Naruto entered his bedroom. "I figured you would appreciate action more then words, dobe."

Naruto gasped when he felt Sasuke nibble on his earlobe. "I most definitely appreciate action in this situation teme."

With a concentrated effort Sasuke managed to close his bedroom door and lay Naruto on his bed. Naruto's hands were becoming more insistent and brave in their roaming of Sasuke's body causing what little intentions he had of taking things slow to desolve in the heated passion that they were creating.

"Are you-" Naruto shuddered as Sasuke sucked one of his nipples into his mouth, teasing the already sensitive flesh to a point. "Are you-oh right there-are you sure you want this teme? Ohhh yes please, I won't share you and -more, please, more- I cannot have children."

Sasuke pulled away and looked down at the aroused blond beneath him. Three hickeys were already beginning to form and a clear trail lead from his ears to his navel. Smirking Sasuke removed his shirt and laid down again pulling Naruto into a heated kiss. "Oh I'm sure dobe. I want to feel your heat surround me and I want to drag every ounce of passion from you. As for children we can worry about that later."

Naruto didn't answer him in words but his hands had finally managed to open Sasuke's pants and he was shoving them down his legs. Shivering with anticipation Sasuke returned the favor and removed Naruto's own orange pants along with his ramen decorated boxers. Chuckling lightly Sasuke palmed Naruto's cock, rubbing and massaging. Naruto had been well on his way to fully aroused before but he was there now and Sasuke was just wearing too many damn clothes for his silent, confident thing the raven had going on was certainly pushing all of Naruto's buttons and that was before Sasuke started doing very interesting things with his tongue. For somebody who didn't talk much he had a very talented tongue. Sasuke placed one hand on the blonde's hip to brace them from moving as he placed a kisses around the base and tip before taking the head into his mouth. When Sasuke's fingers bumped against Naruto's hole he quivered unable to decide whether to move forwards or backwards. It was only when Naruto was about to come that Sasuke moved away from Naruto's swollen cock and prepared hole. He placed his own leaking cock near Naruto's entrance before placing a sweat kiss on his panting mouth. "I will never again be parted from you dobe. Where ever you are I will be there right beside you."

The words combined with the love and longing in the dark eyes were more then enough for Naruto he pushed forward despite the pain and completely embraced Sasuke. "Never again teme." Sasuke took absolute possession of Naruto, the dance between their two bodies hungry and devouring. All of the need and want fueling it, the raven wanting to claim what was rightfully his and the blonde wanting the man in his arms. All of the past weeks' frustrations and pain were gone suddenly as the outside world was forgotten and faded into a blankness except for the love forged between the two.

The hallways echoed with each drop of water hitting the shallow collection on the floor. A deep and crazy laugh cut through the silence. It became stronger until the halls convered into a large cell. It was dark but a strange red light seemed to glow at the same time. Red opened and glowed as sharp daggered teeth were revealed in the darkness. Behind the sealed bars the demon Kyuubi found himself rather entertained. "It is not over yet brat. Oh no. It has only begun."

TBC...I think not!

I'm done, I'm done! Yes! Now please review. I just love the responses people have and I really would like to know what you thought about my love scene.

Now the results. May I have the envelope please? And the winner of the review contest is...

**TIGREZZTAIL**

Please send me an e-mail at myou_ with your name and contest winner in the subject with a small message. I will then send you an attachment of future stories. Then send me a message of which one you want to read! You have one week to respond to this chapter before I contact the second place winner (**AIRI1285**) with the same list who I also request to send me an e-mail except in the subject put 2nd place. Airi1285 will then have 1 week to respond. If neither winner responds I will contact the 3rd place winner who missed second place by 1 review (**MILKCHOCOLATEHOT64**) who I ask to also send an e-mail with subject 3rd place. If no one responds after these 3 weeks I'll just choose. I'm sorry about the e-mail thing but my computer does not work with the e-mail wizard that uses. Thank you for reviewing!


End file.
